Un Dios entre humanos
by King of shades
Summary: Esta es la historia del joven Axel, hijo de la Diosa Shinigami, que es enviado a la Tierra por su madre como castigo por una de sus travesuras... o al menos eso es lo que cree. Tras verse envuelto en una espiral de mentiras y batallas sin sentido, Axel deberá decidir de qué lado está en la guerra entre las dos razas más poderosas del universo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas de nuevo, aquí King of shades con una nueva historia que llevo unos días pensando. El protagonista será de nuevo un OC, y será godlike. Además, la historia será un harem, seguramente masivo. Me gustaría aclarar que intentaré subir mi otra historia con la misma frecuencia, pero no puedo prometer nada. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que la descuide un poco si veo que me gusta más escribir esta, pero no la abandonaré en ningún caso.**

 **Aquí está el prólogo, espero que os guste.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambios en el lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

"¡Pero mamá! ¡No es justo!"- se oyó por todo el reino de Shinigami.

"Haberlo pensado antes, jovencito. ¿No te gusta tanto asustar a humanos inocentes? ¡Pues ahora irás una temporada a ayudarlos en la Tierra!"- regañó una mujer realmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, de color azul pálido, que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Su cara era la definición de perfección. Cada parte estaba en su sitio, ni medio milímetro más arriba ni medio milímetro más abajo, y sus ojos eran de color chocolate. Su cuerpo haría morir de envidia a cualquier mujer. Tal era su belleza, que uno sería capaz de pasar por alto sus grandes pechos, que completaban su figura 90-60-90.

Frente a ella se encontraba su hijo, un joven de unos 12 o 13 años. Tenía los mismos ojos y piel que su madre, y el pelo blanco y de punta (el personaje está basado en Axel Blaze de Inazuma Eleven).

"¡Pero es que es muy divertido! Y les sirve como una lección de humildad, que se creen los seres más poderosos los muy idiotas".

"Me da igual lo divertido que sea Axel, ya te lo advertí la última vez. Además, ¿no querías que los demás hijos de dioses dejasen de llamarte niño mimado?"

"Sí, pero es que lo dicen porque me tienen envidia de que tú me quieras y a ellos sus padres no"- respondió con un puchero.

"El motivo no importa, es lo que querías y es lo que conseguirás. ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría cumplirse?"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"*suspiro*… de acuerdo, iré con los asquerosos humanos. ¿Pero puedo usar el Onigan por lo menos?"

"Me parece bien. No soy tan cruel como para pedirte que te pongas a su nivel".

Ante esta idea, ambos tuvieron un escalofrío.

"Muchas gracias"- dijo Axel abrazando a su madre.

"No hay de qué, cariño. Ahora vete a preparar lo que vas a llevarte, pero recuerda que sólo un arma y ninguna de tus mascotas".

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó confuso.

"Porque los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver dragones o hidras por la Tierra"- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

"Que planeta más extraño"

"Si tú lo dices…"

 **20 minutos después**

"¿Ya has terminado de prepararte?"- preguntó la Diosa.

"Sí, lo llevo todo"- respondió su hijo.

"¿Recuerdas la historia que debes contar?"

"Tranquila, me la sé perfectamente"- contestó.

"¿Qué arma has elegido?"- algo curiosa.

"Mi guadaña. Es nuestra arma más característica, ¿no?"

"Sí que lo es. Intenta no aniquilar toda forma de vida en la Tierra"- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sólo puedo prometer que intentaré intentarlo"- respondió Axel una vez roto el abrazo, desapareciendo antes de que su madre tuviese la oportunidad de aumentar su castigo.

'Este niño…'- eran los pensamientos de la Diosa de la muerte.

 **En la Tierra, cerca de los muros de Konoha**

Axel apareció de repente, sin luces, humo o destellos. Era más rápido y mucho más práctico teletransportarse de esta manera.

'Ya estoy aquí…'- pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Una vez frente a la puerta, se fijó en que los guardias estaban durmiendo… a plena luz del día.

Con una gota en la nuca, siguió su camino hacia la torre Hokage, para inscribirse en la academia, que tenía el examen Genin pasado mañana.

Su nivel estaba muy por encima del de un Genin, por supuesto, pero según tenía entendido, había que empezar por ahí. Cuando llegó a la torre, la secretaria le dijo que tenía que esperar en esa sala hasta que le diesen permiso para pasar.

'¿Un Dios esperando a que un humano le dé permiso para ir a hablar con otro humano? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos o qué?'- fue lo que pensó Axel antes de teletransportarse dentro de la oficina del Hokage.

"Buenos días"- saludó, haciendo que Sarutobi se asustase y tirase por accidente todos los papeles de la mesa.

'¿Y este es el humano más fuerte de la aldea?'- se preguntaba con otra gotita de sudor en la nuca.

"Eh… esto… buenos días"- respondió al fin el hombre tras recuperar el aliento. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, joven?"- preguntó tan amable como siempre mientras se preguntaba cuándo había entrado ese crío en su oficina.

"Vengo a incorporarme al actual curso de la academia ninja"

"Pero… el examen final es pasado mañana, ¿no sería mejor esperar al próximo?"

"No se preocupe, no me resultará difícil aprobar"- contestó. Aunque su madre le enseñó a respetar a los mayores, le asqueaba tener que hablarle de usted a un ser inferior.

"Como quieras… ¿puedo ver el permiso de tus padres?"

"Soy huérfano, Hokage-sama. Mis padres murieron hace poco"- fingiendo tristeza.

"Lamento oír eso. ¿De dónde eres, por cierto? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por Konoha"- tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Nací en Kumo, señor, aunque nunca he vivido en un sitio fijo hasta ahora, ya que mi familia era nómada".

"Ya veo…"- dijo pensativo. "Entonces, debo entender que quieres instalarte en nuestra aldea y que aún no tienes un sitio donde alojarte, ¿no?"- adivinó.

"Usted lo ha dicho".

"En ese caso deberás dormir en el orfanato esta noche y solicitar uno de los pisos en los edificios para ninjas si apruebas el examen".

"Sinceramente, prefiero dormir en el bosque esta noche, pero le haré caso respecto a lo del piso" contestó. De ninguna manera iba a dormir en un orfanato.

"¿Seguro?"

"Muy seguro".

"Supongo que está bien. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Axel. Nunca utilizo ni digo mi apellido"- respondió. No era del todo mentira, ya que no se puede utilizar algo que no tienes.

"Comprensible"- dijo, para después ponerse a escribir en un pequeño papel. "Muy bien, preséntate mañana en esta clase y entrégala este papel al instructor".

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias"- mientras empezaba a retirarse, aunque se detuvo de golpe para girarse y volver a hablar. "Tengo una última pregunta. ¿Por qué hace tanto papeleo?"

"Es mi responsabilidad como Hokage atender todas las peticiones y…"- empezó, sólo para ser interrumpido.

"Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a por qué lo hace usted. ¿Acaso no conoce el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"- terminó, dejando a un boquiabierto Sarutobi. ¿Cómo es posible que no se le ocurriese antes?

'Pues si este es el más fuerte e inteligente, me pregunto cómo será el más débil y tonto'- pensó Axel antes de salir de la oficina y teletransportarse lejos de ahí.

 **Al día siguiente, en la academia**

Iruka se encontraba dando clase, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que salió y vio al niño que llamó.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Puedes. El Hokage me dijo ayer que te entregase esto"- dijo entregándole el pequeño papel que recibió ayer en la oficina de Sarutobi.

"De acuerdo, pasa conmigo para presentarte a tus compañeros"- fue lo que dijo al terminar de leer.

Cuando el joven asintió, ambos pasaron dentro, e inmediatamente todas las miradas se fueron hacia Axel, quien vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta con el kanji "muerte" en rojo, y unos pantalones negros estilo ANBU.

"Clase, este es vuestro nuevo compañero. Preséntate, por favor"- dijo lo último hablando a Axel.

"Un placer conoceros, me llamo Axel"- dijo el hijo de Shinigami con una ligera reverencia, que según tenía entendido era lo que haría un humano en esta situación.

Después permaneció en silencio, pero todos seguían mirándolo.

"¿Hay algo más que daba decir?"- preguntó a Iruka sin entender la situación.

"Esperábamos que nos hables un poco sobre tus habilidades"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"¿Mis habilidades?"

"Sí. Ya sabes, cómo se te dan taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, si tienes alguna línea de sangre…"

"Ah, era eso. Bueno… para resumirlo, podría mataros a todos en un segundo con un solo ataque. Y sí, tengo una línea de sangre, un Dojutsu más concretamente"- contestó mientras activaba el Onigan (es como los ojos sith).

Sus palabras hicieron que se produjera un largo e incómodo silencio, hasta que alguien gritó:

"¡Tú no puedes derrotar a un Uchiha, imbécil!"- no hace falta decir quién fue.

"¡Sasuke-kun tiene razón, él es el mejor!- sigue sin hacer falta decir quién habla.

"Tu querido _Sasuke-kun_ no me serviría ni para calentar"

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Sasuke, que se levantó indignado de su sitio gritando:

"¡Retira eso, inútil!"

"Oblígame"- escuchó una voz a su espalda. Cuando iba a girarse, notó algo afilado en su cuello, y bajó la vista para ver una guadaña. Esto lo hizo palidecer. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse! ¿¡Y de dónde había sacado esa guadaña!?

"Queda demostrado que podría mataros a todos sin esfuerzo. Ahora siéntate y no hagas ruido, _Uchiha_ "- dijo Axel.

Cuando lo vio obedecer, hizo desaparecer su arma y volvió a teletransportarse enfrente de la clase, que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Puedo sentarme ya?"- se sentía estúpido pidiéndole permiso a un ser tan insignificante, pero era así como debía actuar ahora.

"E-en realidad, me gustaría saber cómo has hecho eso, y conocer las habilidades de tu Dojutsu, ya que nunca lo he visto"- dijo Iruka impresionado.

"Lo he hecho teletransportándome, que es precisamente una de las habilidades de mi Dojutsu. Las otras son ver a través de los objetos, predecir los movimientos de mi rival, entrar en su mente, poder manejar todos los elementos, poder dividir mi alma en varios cuerpos, invocar grandes bestias, así como un ejército, mis armas y mi guardia personal, volverme intangible, someter a la gente a mi voluntad, viajar entre dimensiones y devolver la vida a los muertos, aparte de sus ataques característicos, claro está"- respondió sonriendo ante la mirada de completo asombro e incredulidad que tenían todos.

"¿P-p-puedes d-devolver la vi-vida a los m-muertos?- preguntó como pudo, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

"Puedo"- fue su respuesta.

"¿Podrías… hacernos u-una… demostración?"

"No veo por qué no. ¿A quién quieres que resucite?"

"Minato Namikaze"- respondió el instructor tras pensárselo un poco. Quería pedirle que resucitara a sus padres, pero pensó que ya habría tiempo, si no era todo una mentira, claro.

'Minato Namikaze… un buen hombre, sí señor'- pensó Axel.

Había visto su vida desde el reino de Shinigami, ya que desde ahí se podía ver cómo fue la vida de un muerto, y siempre le pareció que merecía haber vivido más.

"Sin problemas"- dijo. Aunque el alma de Minato pertenecía a su madre, sabía que la dejaría marchar en cuanto viese que era él quien la reclamaba.

En ese momento, su Onigan empezó a brillar mucho, y una sombra empezó a formarse a su lado. Esa sombra fue creciendo y cambiando, hasta tomar la forma de Minato, y entonces comenzó a solidificarse y a ganar color, hasta que frente a todos ellos estaba el Yondaime, aún con las ropas que vistió cuando luchó contra el Kyuubi.

La clase e Iruka estaban sin habla, mientras que Minato parecía confuso.

"¿Dónde estoy?"- preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, Yondaime? ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de tu querida aldea?"- fue Axel el que respondió burlón.

Estas palabras provocaron que la única persona que no estuviese en shock en la sala fuese el propio Axel.

"¿C-Cómo?"- fue el rubio el que habló.

"Te he resucitado"- dijo como si nada.

Tras varios minutos de shock y algunas explicaciones, Minato se marchó a la torre Hokage, para que todo el mundo se enterase de su vuelta a la vida y para recuperar su puesto.

"Bueno… ¿me puedo sentar ya?"

"Claro… toma asiento donde quieras"- respondió el aún aturdido instructor.

Axel revisó la clase en busca de algún sitio libre. Cuando lo encontró y estaba a punto de teletransportarse ahí, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una chica rubia acababa de empujar a su compañero de sitio para que se quitase y se sentase en el lugar al que estaba a punto de ir él, dejando libre el sitio al lado de la propia rubia, que ahora le miraba sonriente.

Axel levantó una ceja divertido ante esto, y pensó que podía ser interesante, así que se apareció en ese sitio.

"Hola rubia, ¿cómo te llamas?"- preguntó.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka"- dijo reprimiendo un gritito, aún no se sabe si del susto o si de la emoción… puede que de ambos.

"Ino… es un nombre bonito, seguro que no se me olvida. Dime Ino, ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme la aldea después de clase?"- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una sonrisa ante su creciente emoción.

"¡SÍ! Digo… eh… claro, ¿por qué no?"- gritó y luego trató de corregir la rubia.

'Puede que este castigo no sea tan malo después de todo'- pensó el joven Dios.

Definitivamente las cosas se iban a poner interesantes para Konoha… y para Axel.

 _ **Fin del prólogo**_

* * *

 **Bueno, pues este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia.**

 **Como todas las aclaraciones están arriba, me limitaré a añadir que aunque el prólogo sólo tenga algo más de 2000 palabras, los capítulos normales tendrán en torno a 5000.**

 **Dicho esto, sólo me queda añadir que espero que os guste este nuevo proyecto, y que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hablar".

'Pensar'.

 **Cambio en el lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Hoy es el día del examen Genin, y la mayoría de los aspirantes están ya en la clase a falta de 2 minutos para el comienzo de la prueba escrita. Sólo la mayoría porque aún faltan dos: Ino Yamanaka y el estudiante que se unió ayer, Axel.

La aparición y demostración de poder de dicho estudiante todavía seguían frescas en las mentes de sus compañeros, y no era para menos. ¡Le había devuelto la vida a un hombre que llevaba muerto 13 años!

Cuando los jóvenes le dijeron lo que presenciaron a sus padres, estos se mostraron escépticos. Nadie puede culparlos. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que un niño se una a la academia el último día y demuestre poderes sobrenaturales? Aunque la insistencia de sus hijos y la reunión convocada repentinamente para el día de hoy frente a la torre empezaron a hacerles dudar, y si fuese verdad sería algo maravilloso. Un ninja con semejantes habilidades al servicio de Konoha… y la posibilidad de recuperar a sus seres queridos.

Volviendo al presente, todos se encontraban charlando de lo sucedido ayer. Ninguno había visto en vida al Yondaime, pero ese hombre se parecía mucho al que estaba esculpido en cuarto lugar en el monumento, y encajaba con la descripción que siempre se daba de él. Y aunque fuese algún tipo de ilusión o engaño, todos habían visto a Axel teletransportarse e invocar un arma de la nada y sin ninguna clase de sello de manos, y eso ya era realmente impresionante.

Bueno, de eso hablaban los chicos y algunas de las chicas. La gran mayoría de las chicas sólo hablaban de que por su cara y físico parecía un Dios. Lo más gracioso es que eran las que más cercanas a la realidad.

Cuando ya quedaba tan sólo un minuto, Axel e Ino aparecieron como por arte de magia en los mismos lugares en los que estaban el día anterior, charlando como si nada. Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado por esto, aunque menos que ayer, ya que lo habían visto algunas veces.

"… y así es como mi padre se convirtió en uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea"- terminó Ino.

"Muy interesante, Ino-chan"- dijo Axel, logrando un sonrojo en la rubia.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre ti?"- pidió Ino, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Me encantaría, pero el instructor está a punto de entrar… y no viene solo"- contestó Axel, ahora con el Onigan activado.

"Vaya por Dios…"- suspiró resignada Ino. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior y casi toda la mañana con Axel, y no quería dejar de hablar con él por un estúpido examen que se aprueba con los ojos vendados.

'No creo que el instructor tenga que ir escoltado por 2 ANBU… y además parecen poderosos considerando que son humanos… aquí hay algo raro'- pensaba Axel con el ceño fruncido.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Iruka y los 2 ANBU, uno con máscara de perro y el otro con máscara de serpiente. Para el Onigan de Axel no fue difícil ver que ambas eran mujeres, y bastante atractivas, por cierto.

"Buenos días chicos. Espero que hayáis estudiado mucho"- dijo el instructor con una sonrisa. "Empezaremos enseguida, pero antes estos ANBU tienen un asunto que tratar".

"Así es. Supongo que tú eres Axel"- habló Inu (perro) mirando hacia el Dios.

"Supones bien"- contestó.

"Pues vas a tener que acompañarnos a la torre Hokage, gaki"- dijo ahora Hebi (serpiente).

"Si me lo pides tan amablemente no puedo negarme"- respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Ante esta respuesta, la joven ANBU no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que sólo Axel pudo notar por culpa de su máscara.

"Entonces vamos"- habló Inu.

"Os espero en la torre"- respondió Axel, despareciendo al instante. Las dos ANBU estaban sorprendidas. Aunque habían oído de sus habilidades, contadas por la prueba viviente de ellas, era muy distinto verlo en persona.

 **En la torre Hokage**

"Habéis tardado mucho"- dijo Axel, que esperaba de brazos cruzados.

"O tú muy poco"- replicó Hebi.

"Puede ser, pero no creo que me hayáis traído aquí para hablar de quién tarda más o menos. ¿Pasamos ya?"- dijo mirando directamente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage.

"Claro, adelante"- contestó Inu.

Axel abrió la puerta y entró, seguido por las ANBU.

'Me lo imaginaba…'- pensó viendo a la persona en la silla frente a él. "Veo que no has perdido tiempo en esta segunda vida… Minato"

"Así es"- dijo simplemente el rubio. "Tsume, Anko, podéis quitaros las máscaras".

"Hai"- y ambas retiraron sus máscaras, confirmando las sospechas de Axel con respecto a su aspecto. Realmente preciosas, y aunque Tsume parecía mayor que Anko, su belleza no lo demostraba.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- habló Axel.

"Vas directo al grano, ¿eh? Me parece bien. Te he llamado para informarte de que hoy serás ascendido como mínimo a Chunin"- informó.

"¿Cómo mínimo?"

"Has oído bien. Para determinar el rango que tendrás a partir de ahora, te enfrentarás a 20 ANBU. Si derrotas 4 o menos, serás Chunin, si derrotas entre 5 y 15, serás Jounin, si derrotas entre 16 y 19 serás ANBU y si derrotas a los 20, serás capitán ANBU"- explicó el Hokage.

"Ya veo… me parece bien"- contestó Axel.

"Me alegro, porque no tienes elección. En cuanto el consejo se enteró de las que dices que son tus habilidades, exigieron que se te hiciese esta prueba".

Esto cabreó a Axel. ¿Quiénes se creían para obligarlo a nada?

'Estúpidos humanos… yo les daré una lección'

 **En la salida de la academia, tras finalizar el examen**

Ino era una chica feliz ahora mismo. Tenía en su poder una banda de Konoha, lo que la acreditaba como ninja de la aldea. Aunque el examen fuese realmente fácil, eso no hacía que estuviese menos contenta de haber acabado la academia de una vez. Estaba un poco preocupada porque Axel no apareciese durante todo el examen, pero sabía cuidarse solo.

En ese momento, vio a Sasuke Uchiha… y eso era una novedad. Aunque aún tenía bastantes fangirls, ahora eran menos de la mitad que a primera hora de ayer (en ello se incluye), haciendo que sea posible verlo desde lejos. Ino no era tonta, sabía que todas las chicas que habían dejado de adorar a Sasuke ahora iban detrás de Axel, pero eso no la molestaba lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, de todas las chicas para enseñarle la aldea, Axel la eligió a ella y sólo a ella.

Seguía pensando en eso, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda. "Hola Ino-chan". Sólo había escuchado esa voz durante un día, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte.

"Hola Axel-kun"- respondió dándose la vuelta y enseñando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Veo que te ha ido bien el examen"- dijo fijándose en su nuevo protector.

"Pues claro"- respondió animada. "Pero, ¿tú dónde has estado?"

"Verás…"

Y Axel le contó toda la reunión en la oficina del Hokage.

"¿Vendrás a verme al combate esta tarde?"

"¡Pues claro! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!"

 **En el estadio de Konoha, varias horas más tarde**

La gente de Konoha no daba crédito. Acababan de terminar la reunión convocada para hoy, y les habían dado una noticia realmente impactante. ¡El Yondaime estaba vivo! ¡Y había sido revivido por un crío! ¡Es de locos!

Pero, por si fuera poco, ese mismo crío estaba a punto de enfrentarse a 20 ANBU para determinar su rango, que sería Chunin como mínimo. Eso no era algo que se viese todos los días.

Ino había corrido la voz entre toda la clase, y todos habían ido a ver de qué era realmente capaz el chico recién llegado a la aldea. Además, la mayor parte de los aldeanos estaban curiosos ante este joven, y decidieron asistir al combate para ver con sus propios ojos sus habilidades.

Todo estaba preparado: a un lado Axel, al otro 20 ANBU de la raíz prestados por Danzo para probar al joven y en las gradas todos expectantes e Ino vestida de animadora animando a Axel. Sí, todo estaba preparado.

"El combate entre Axel y los ANBU está a punto de comenzar. Todos conocéis las reglas, pero tengo que preguntar: ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?"- habló Minato.

"Yo"- dijo Axel. "¿Hay descalificación bajo alguna circunstancia?"

"Eh…"- Minato entonces miró a los consejeros, que negaron con la cabeza. "No, no hay descalificación bajo ninguna circunstancia".

"Entendido". 'No sabe lo que acaba de hacer…'.

"¿Listos? ¡Adelante!"- gritó el Hokage, dando inicio al combate.

Al momento, Axel activó su Onigan e hizo aparecer su guadaña, mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Parece que hoy te vas a dar un pequeño festín, mi preciosa Soul Reaper"- susurró a la guadaña (ahora identificada como Soul Reaper, cuya imagen está en mi perfil) que… ¿tembló de emoción? No, eso era imposible. ¿O no?

En ese instante, desapareció y apareció detrás de un ANBU, al que le cortó la cabeza sin vacilar de un corte limpio, continuando el trayecto de su arma, apuñalando a otro en el corazón. El resultado: las gradas boquiabiertas, los ANBU temerosos, Axel cubierto de sangre y varias mujeres sintiéndose más calientes de lo normal ante la visión.

"2 menos… quedan 18"- sin borrar la sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa, ya no queréis jugar conmigo? ¿O es que olvidasteis que no hay descalificación?"- dijo lamiendo la hoja ensangrentada de Soul Reaper, encendiendo aún más a las mujeres, que no sabían por qué se excitaban ante la carnicería provocada por un 'niño'. En realidad, no hay nada extraño en su reacción viendo a un Dios demostrar su poder, pero ellas desconocían ese dato, así que seguían confusas.

Axel decidió que ya era hora de continuar su matanza, así que realizó un tajo horizontal a la altura de la cintura, gritando "¡Corte Vacío!", y haciendo que una onda saliese de Soul Riper y cortase por la mitad a 3 ANBU más (la onda tiene el mismo aspecto que el Corte Vacío de Palkia).

Cuando vieron esto, los quince enemigos restantes reaccionaron, y empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de armas arrojadizas y Jutsus a Axel, que se limitaba a evitarlos teletransportándose de un lado a otro. Ellos no corrieron la misma suerte. Miembros y órganos volaban de acá para allá, mutilados por la bella guadaña. Pronto, en el campo sólo quedaban los restos irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez fueron personas y un Axel totalmente cubierto de sangre… pero sin ninguna herida.

En el público, las personas estaban desde asustadas hasta excitadas, pasando por asqueadas.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado"- dijo el causante de todo esto a su gaudaña mientras desactivaba su Dojutsu e iba a hacer desaparecer a Soul Reaper hasta que oyó una voz femenina en su cabeza:

'¡No por favor! Amo, déjame permanecer a tu lado'.

'… está bien, Reaper'- y se colocó a la ahora feliz guadaña en la espalda, manteniéndola controlando la gravedad con su nuevamente activado Onigan, mientras pensaba que necesitaría un cambio de look para no parecer un idiota llevando a Reaper.

"Corríjame si me equivoco, pero creo que el puesto que me corresponde por acabar con los 20 es el de capitán ANBU, Hokage-sama"

"A-así es"- dijo Minato aún en shock. "Ciudadanos de Konoha, ante vosotros tenéis a la más reciente incorporación de los ANBU"- algo más recuperado.

Pero los ciudadanos en cuestión estaban muy ocupados procesando lo que acababan de ver.

'¿¡Cómo es posible que un don nadie como él tenga un arma así!? ¡Esa guadaña debe ser mía! ¡Con ella Itachi no tendrá ninguna oportunidad!'

'Creía que mi Axel-kun era genial… ¡y tenía razón!'- pensaba una emocionada Ino, que no parecía muy afectada por haber visto 20 muertes.

'Ese chico es más… ¡casi! ¡Casi tan genial como mi Sasuke-kun!'- pensaba cierta pelirrosa.

'Vaya confianza… vaya habilidad… Axel-kun es una persona increíble'- eran los pensamientos de la Hyuga más tímida que se recuerda.

'¡Eso sí que es un macho alfa!'- pensaba la muy emocionada Tsume.

'Oh… Dios… mío…' era lo único que podía pensar Anko, que no podía dejar de observar con una mirada no muy santa al joven cubierto de sangre, provocando que la ropa se le ciñese al cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía tener ese cuerpo siendo un mocoso?

Esos eran sólo algunos de los pensamientos circulando por la grada, que se vieron interrumpidos cuando Axel habló de nuevo.

"En ese caso, creo que ya me puedo ir"- justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todo el mundo.

 **En la salida de la tienda de ropa**

Saliendo por la puerta de la tienda, se encontraba el joven Axel, con su nueva ropa, y con Reaper aún en su espalda. Ahora tenía una chaqueta negra con una raya blanca a la altura del pecho (tenéis la imagen en mi perfil), y mantenía sus pantalones ANBU (ahora los necesitaría más que nunca).

En cuanto salió, fue tumbado por un misil rubio, que pudo haber esquivado… pero no quiso.

"¡Axel-kun! ¡Ha sido increíble!"- gritó la emocionada y aún vestida de animadora Ino entre los brazos del Dios.

"Me alegro de que te gustase, Ino-chan, ¿pero no te ha afectado para nada ver el combate?"- un poco confuso. Era apenas una cría, seguramente era la primera vez que veía una muerte, y estaba como si nada.

"A decir verdad… no. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

"No, no. No es nada malo, sólo extraño"- contestó. "Pero bueno, ¿por qué no te cambias y vamos a dar una vuelta?"- preguntó, pero antes de que terminase la frase, Ino ya había salido disparada a cambiarse, sacándole una sonrisa.

Justo entonces, Anko (ya sin su ropa de ANBU) hizo acto de presencia.

"Hola, _mi capitán_. Me envía el Hokage para decirte que debes presentarte en su despacho mañana a primera hora"- con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

"Gracias, Hebi-san"- respondió.

"¡Oh, vamos! Llámame por mi nombre, que no estoy de servicio".

"Como gustes, Anko- _chan_ "- remarcando el _chan_ , y ahora devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¡Mucho mejor! ¡Nos vemos mañana, capi!"- terminó mientras se retiraba.

'Pues el mundo humano no está tan mal'.

'Eso parece, amo'- escuchó la voz de Reaper.

 **Al día siguiente, en el despacho de Minato**

"Bueos días, Hokage-sama"- saludó Axel.

"Buenos días. ¿Y ese respeto tan repentino?"

"Ahora estoy a su servicio, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero considerando que me devolviste la vida, creo que puedes tomarte más confianza que los demás"- con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo… Minato-san"

"Ahora, vamos a lo importante. Como resultado de tu actuación en el combate de ayer, tu nuevo rango es capitán ANBU. Pero, por fuerte que seas, te falta experiencia en el campo de batalla. Así que, de momento, estarás de 'aprendiz' de un capitán"- explicó.

"Supongo que es razonable". '¿Falta de experiencia? Yo arrasé un planeta entero en nombre de la mismísima Diosa de la muerte, ¿y me falta experiencia? Lo que hay que oír'. "¿Cuál será el capitán en cuestión?"- preguntó.

"Yo lo seré, cachorro"- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Axel se giró para ver a Tsume, vestida con su traje de Jounin, pero sin la máscara.

'No tengo nada de qué quejarme'- pensó para sí mismo.

'¿Ella también te gusta?'- preguntó Reaper.

'La respuesta es obvia'- finalizó Axel.

"Así es. Tsume, aunque la llamarás Inu cuando estéis de servicio, será tu tutora, por así decirlo. La acompañarás en todas sus misiones y obedecerás lo que ordene sin rechistar mientras aprendes a liderar un escuadrón. Después de un tiempo, se te asignará como capitán en una misión. Si la misión falla o se completa a demasiado coste, seguirás siendo un aprendiz, y si la misión es un éxito, pasarás a ser un capitán en toda regla. ¿Entendido?".

"¡Hai!"- exclamó, para después girarse hacia Tsume. "Será un placer acompañarla a las misiones, Tsume-sama"- habló respetuoso con una reverencia, sorprendiendo a la Inuzuka, que se sonrojó por tener a un chico tan guapo y fuerte (extremadamente fuerte) haciéndole una reverencia.

'¡Contrólate Tsume! ¡Es un crío, por el amor de Dios! Aunque es más macho que la mayoría de hombres de la aldea…'- sonrojándose aún más. "N-No seas exagerado, A-Axel-kun. Y no me digas sama, que me hace sentir mayor"- dijo algo avergonzada.

Ante esto, Minato alzó una ceja. '¿Tsume avergonzada? ¿Y cómo que Axel- _kun_?'.

"Como quieras, Tsume-chan"- aumentando el tono de rojo en la cara de la ANBU. Axel sonrió mentalmente. 'Te tengo'- pensó.

'Pues claro. ¿Cómo se te va a resistir una humana, amo?'- escuchó a Ripper.

"Muy bien… Tsume te explicará cómo funciona el cuerpo ANBU, pero por ahora me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas- habló Minato mirando a Tsume al terminar, que captó la indirecta y salió de la habitación, diciéndole a Axel que lo esperaría fuera.

"Bueno, Axel…- dijo levantándose. "Esa habilidad tuya de revivir a los muertos es de lo más interesante".

"Supongo…".

"No hace falta que lo supongas, ya te lo estoy diciendo yo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me explicases cómo funciona exactamente, y si mantienes alguna clase de control sobre el resucitado"- dijo serio.

A Axel le estaba empezando a tocar seriamente la moral que un ser que debería arrodillarse ante él se atreviese a pedirle explicaciones, pero respondió:

"No mantengo ninguna clase de control sobre el resucitado. Sin embargo, mi Dojutsu tiene la capacidad de someter a mi voluntad a los débiles de mente, sean vivos o 'no muertos', si lo quieres decir así. Respecto a cómo funciona, eso está muy relacionado con mi guadaña. Verás, Soul Reaper, o Reaper para abreviar, es un arma… especial. Si alguien muere, su alma entra al reino de Shinigami, si alguien invoca a algún Dios y le pide algo, como tú bien sabes, el alma de esa persona pasa a pertenecer a dicho Dios, pero si alguien muere bajo la hoja de Reaper, su alma pasa a pertenecer a aquel que la empuñe. Y Reaper sólo me acepta a mí como su amo. Pues bien, cuando mato a alguien con Reaper, su alma es mía automáticamente. Para traer de vuelta un alma del reino de Shinigami, debo pagar un tributo. Ese tributo es una cantidad de almas que me pertenezcan, y el número varía dependiendo del caso. Por ejemplo, la tuya me costó 120 almas, aunque no suelen ser tantas. Suelen ser entorno a las 50 o 60. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas".

"Sí y no. Has resuelto algunas y has provocado más. ¿Cuántas personas has matado? ¿Puedes revivir a cualquier persona? ¿Si lo que dices es verdad, por qué dijiste que era una habilidad de tu Dojutsu? ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa guadaña?"- volvió a preguntar.

Axel suspiró.

"Por orden. No sé cuántas personas he matado, pero ahora mismo tengo 378 almas en mi poder. No puedo revivir a cualquier persona, sólo a quienes tienen sus almas en el reino de Shinigami. Y técnicamente, sí que es una habilidad de mi Dojutsu, ya que Reaper apareció entre mis manos cuando lo desperté, lo que también responde a tu última pregunta".

"Entiendo… pero me queda una duda. Si mi alma pertenecía a Shinigami, ¿cómo me reviviste?"

"He enviado muchísimas almas a su reino, así que cuando le pedí una no le importó demasiado. Se podría decir que tenemos una buena relación"- informó.

"Tiene sentido. Por último… me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías… revivir a Kushina?"- pidió.

"No puedo ir por ahí reviviendo a todo el mundo, Minato-san. Eso no es bueno para el mundo de los muertos, pero tampoco para el de los vivos"- habló serio.

"Entiendo…"

Repentinamente, Axel activó el Onigan, que brilló como en la academia el día anterior. Las sombras empezaron a levantarse y tomar forma, y pronto una confusa y aturdida Kushina estaba frente a ellos.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Minato.

"Pensé que habías dicho…"

"Sin embargo…"- interrumpió Axel. "…hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad, como una madre capaz de interponerse entre su hija y la garra de un Biju… o alguien lo bastante hombre como para hacerse cargo de un bebé que concibió por accidente una noche de borrachera. La mayoría saldría corriendo ante esa situación, ¿sabes?"- terminó mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

"¿C-Cómo sabes eso… y que fue una niña? Se supone que iba a ser un secreto para que no la metiesen en el programa de restauración de clanes"- dijo atónito. "¡No me digas que Sarutobi mintió al decirme que le aplicó un Henge!".

"Tranquilo, Sarutobi dijo la verdad. El único problema es que ningún Henge y casi ningún genjutsu pueden engañar a mi Onigan. El cómo sé lo otro… bueno, eso es un secreto".

"Perdonad. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme… ¡qué demonios está pasando aquí!?- exclamó Kushina, confusa por estar viva y enfurecida por ser ignorada de esta manera.

"Ese sería yo"- se ofreció Axel. 'Vaya carácter… me encanta'-pensaba.

'¿¡Otra!?'- gritó la ¿celosa? Reaper.

'¿Qué quieres que te diga? No creo que se me pueda echar en cara que me atraiga semejante mujer'- se justificó. 'Además… ¿son celos eso que detecto en tu voz?'- tratando (y consiguiendo) de avergonzarla.

'¡V-Vaya tontería!'- contestó, aunque no de forma creíble.

 **Tras una larga explicación**

Kushina estaba sin habla. ¿De verdad este crío había sido capaz de revivir a dos personas?

"Me estás diciendo… que has pagado a Shinigami por mi alma… con el alma de los cientos de personas que has matado con tu guadaña"- dijo la pelirroja.

"Básicamente"

"Y también has revivido a Minato".

"Sí".

"Y con tu Dojutsu, uno del que nunca había oído hablar, has podido ver a través del henge de mi hija".

"Ya lo tienes"- confirmó Axel.

Parecía que la pelirroja iba a añadir algo, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cara de Axel a unos centímetros de la suya, mientras la sujetaba cual princesa. Si se hubiese echado un poco para adelante, sus labios se habrían fundido en un beso.

Estos pensamientos y estar siendo sostenida como una princesa la hicieron enrojecer.

"¿Q-Qué haces?"- preguntó, tratando de que sonase como una bronca… sin mucho éxito.

"Sólo evito que te caigas"- contestó sin apartar la cara.

"P-Pues gracias, pero ya me puedes soltar"

"Si no hay otro remedio…"- sonando desanimado, consiguiendo poner a Kushina tan roja como su cabello.

'Eres diabólico, amo'- habló Reaper. Y es que fue Axel el que hizo caer a la bella Uzumaki entre sus brazos, mediante su control de la gravedad.

'Desde que llegué a la Tierra me han gustado algunas humanas, pero es que esta no tiene nada que envidiar a una Diosa'- fue la respuesta de Axel.

'Que no te oiga Amaterasu, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien duda de que sea la más bella".

Ambos tuvieron un escalofrío. La Diosa del Sol era muy cariñosa y alegre, pero si oía algo como lo que acababa de pensar Axel…

'Será lo mejor. De todos modos, hay algo en esta mujer, algo… diferente. También sentí lo mismo con su hija, pero no puedo acercarme a ella sin revelar el Henge'- pensativo.

'Sí… yo también me he dado cuenta… habrá que vigilarlas'

'Les echaré un ojo encima'

'No lo dudo'- sonando resignada.

"Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Ha sido un placer, Kushina-san. Adiós, Minato-san"- se despidió, saliendo por la puerta.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"- empezó Kushina.

"Desde luego…"- afirmó Minato.

"Y… ¿has hablado con Naruko-chan?"

"No, aún no. No he tenido tiempo. Pero según lo que me contó Sarutobi, no ha tenido una vida fácil…".

Y Minato empezó a contarle a una cada vez más furiosa Kushina cómo era tratada su hija.

 **Con Axel**

"Has tardado mucho, cachorro. ¿Qué eran esos gritos?"- preguntó Tsume justo cuando Axel salió del despacho.

"Ah, hola de nuevo, Tsume-chan. Estoy seguro de que te enterarás más pronto que tarde…"- dijo confundiéndola. "Pero hasta entonces, ¿no tienes que explicarme el funcionamiento de los ANBU?".

"¡Es verdad! Casi lo olvido…"

'¿Casi?'- se preguntaban Axel y Reaper con gotitas en la nuca.

"Sígueme, te llevaré al cuartel ANBU".

"Voy detrás de ti".

 **Cuartel ANBU**

"Bienvenido a nuestra base de operaciones, cachorro"

"No está mal…"- dijo Axel mirando el edificio. "Pero, ¿por qué está bajo tierra?".

"Los ANBU somos como fantasmas al servicio del Hokage. Llegamos, cumplimos y nos marchamos, así que no queremos que alguien encuentre nuestra base fácilmente. Aprovechando esto, voy a explicarte ya cómo son las cosas por aquí. Verás, hay sólo dos rangos de ANBU, el normal y el capitán, ni más ni menos. El Hokage le encarga misiones a los capitanes, que forman un escuadrón para cada misión. Un capitán es el líder de su escuadrón durante el tiempo de la misión, y si quiere escoger a un ANBU normal para una misión, este no puede negarse, pero si es a otro capitán tiene que ser con su visto bueno, porque nadie puede obligar a un capitán a ponerse a las órdenes de otro. ¿Entiendes hasta ahora?"- preguntó mientras entraban al edificio.

"Hai"-respondió. 'Es un sistema bien pensado. Casi estoy sorprendido'.

"Entonces sigo. Además de las misiones que entrega el Hokage en mano, que son obligatorias, hay otras misiones voluntarias. Estas misiones las puedes hacer bajo tus propias reglas, mientras cumplas todo lo que pide. Por ejemplo, puedes elegir si llevar un equipo o ir sólo, o si hacer prisioneros o no dejar supervivientes. Este tipo de misiones pueden ser escogidas por los ANBU normales mientras sean de rango B o inferior. A partir de rango A debe haber como mínimo un capitán en el equipo. Esas misiones se pueden coger aquí"- dijo señalando un tablón al fondo de la sala.

"¿Esta es la entrada principal?"

"Principal y única, cachorro. ¿Por qué?"

"Es extraño que no haya una recepción o algo por el estilo"- comentó, y es que la sala no tenía nada de especial. Bueno, no tenía nada aparte del tablón, unas escaleras al lado y una mesa con sillas cerca del tablón, aparentemente para poder estudiar bien la misión antes de aceptarla.

Tsume rio por lo bajo ante el comentario. "Todos los novatos aquí tienen asignado un tutor, y cuando los dejan solos ya saben todo lo que hay que saber. Además, este sitio no está pensado para turistas precisamente, así que no es necesaria una recepción"- explicó.

"Vaya… explicas muy bien, Tsume-chan. He tenido mucha suerte de que me tocases como tutora"- dijo con su sonrisa más inocente, logrando el sonrojo deseado en la capitana.

"Gracias Axel-kun, pero no es para tanto. Vamos, te voy a enseñar el edificio"- habló colocándose la máscara. "A partir de aquí, te referirás a mí como Inu".

"De acuerdo… pero, ¿por qué yo no tengo máscara?"

"Te seré sincera, cachorro. El combate de ayer sólo fue una demostración de fuerza que quiso hacer el consejo ante los espías de las demás aldeas. No tienes máscara porque no quieren que lleves máscara"- reconoció Tsume.

"Entendido". 'Si no fuese imposible que un mortal me mate, esos inútiles del consejo estarían poniendo en riesgo la vida de un efectivo sólo para presumir. Era de esperar de una raza como esta… aunque parece que hay algunas excepciones'.

Axel aprendió que el cuartel ANBU se dividía sobre todo en pisos de sala única: yendo por abajo por las escaleras se encontraban los dormitorios, que eran la única parte que se escapaban a esa regla (sería muy extraño tener que pasar por el dormitorio de un desconocido para llegar al tuyo), y yendo por arriba se encontraban, en este orden, comedor, sala de operaciones (donde los capitanes preparaban las misiones), sala de espionaje (donde se organizaban los espionajes, obviamente) y azotea (que era como la zona de descanso).

 **En la azotea**

Axel y Tsume se encontraban hablando tranquilamente tras terminar con las explicaciones, y la mujer estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que se sentía con el capitán novato.

De repente, un ANBU apareció de la nada y le entregó un papel a Tsume. "Inu-sama, el Hokage me ha dado esta misión para ti"- dijo. Su forma de hablar indicaba que era un ANBU normal.

"Gracias, puedes retirarte"- habló la Inuzuka. "A ver que tenemos aquí".

Cuando vio que terminó de leer, Axel hizo la pregunta obvia.

"¿En qué consiste la misión, Inu?"

"Tenemos que liberar un pequeño pueblo de una banda terrorista en las fronteras del País del Fuego. El pueblo no es especialmente rico, pero es una posición estratégica para el paso de suministros desde el País de la Hierba. Según los datos, la banda consiste en 15 criminales de rango B, 5 de rang de rango S, y la misión entera es de rango S. Enhorabuena cachorro, no todos se estrenan con una misión de rango S"- terminó Tsume con una sonrisa.

'Así que liberar un pueblo… no suena mal'- pensaba Axel.

"Ahora debo ir a reclutar a algún otro ANBU para la misión. ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide!- exclamó de repente sorprendiendo a Axel, mientras buscaba algo en un bolsillo de su chaleco y sacando un libro. "Aquí tienes un libro bingo, en el que aparecen todos los criminales buscados por Konoha. Échale un vistazo mientras busco un equipo. Nos vemos a primera hora de mañana en la puerta oeste de la aldea"- dijo marchándose.

'Pues nada, a ver quiénes son los más buscados'- pensó Axel mientras hojeaba el libro.

 **Unas horas más tarde, por las calles de Konoha**

'Tengo que ir a despedirme de Ino-chan. No tiene sentido preocuparla desapareciendo sin más'- pensaba el dueño de Soul Reaper mientras caminaba hacia el barrio Yamanaka, cuando escuchó el llanto de alguien. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver a una de sus compañeras… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ah sí, Hinata, la heredera Hyuga (información por cortesía de Ino), que estaba en un callejón encogida llorando.

Antes de esta experiencia, a Axel le daba absolutamente igual cualquier miembro de la raza humana, pero eso había cambiado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en este mundo. Aún seguía viéndolos como los seres inferiores que eran, pero había aprendido que algunos podían valer la pena si les dabas una oportunidad, y la joven ojiblanca tenía pinta de ser de esos.

Así que se acercó a la joven y se sentó a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, pero que sobresaltó a Hinata.

"A-Axel-kun…"- aun sollozando.

"Ese soy yo, pero no me has respondido"- en un tono muy suave y dándole una ligera sonrisa, intentando que se sienta cómoda.

"Y-Yo es-taba p-paseando y… y vinieron unos chicos y…"- pero el llanto, cada vez más fuerte, le impidió continuar.

'Ahora pensará que soy una debilucha, como todos'- pensaba Hinata.

Pero lo que no se esperaba de ninguna manera era sentir unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearla y abrazarla fuertemente.

"Ya pasó… tranquila… no dejaré que te pase nada…"- eran las palabras que Axel susurraba en el oído de la heredera Hyuga.

Hinata no se lo podía creer. Ese chico se estaba preocupando por ella y trataba de consolarla sin tener la obligación de hacerlo. Y lo más chocante era que él sí que tenía todo el derecho a mirarla por encima del hombro (o esos eran sus pensamientos… como vemos, no anda sobrada de autoestima).

Pero decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en todo eso y aprovechar la oportunidad que Axel le había dado para desahogarse llorando en su pecho. Y vaya si lo hizo. Lloró y lloró durante casi una hora, durante la que su ángel salvador no hizo ni un amago de irse.

Cuando acabó, separó la cabeza del pecho de Axel para mirarlo a la cara, pero se puso roja cual tomate cuando él le limpió las últimas lágrimas que bajaban con sus mejillas delicadamente con los pulgares.

"¿Estás mejor?"

Hinata no se fiaba de su voz, así que se limitó a asentir.

"Me alegro"- con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Ya puedes contarme que pasó?".

"S-sí… yo estaba pa-paseando y se me acercaron unos chicos q-que empezaron a burlarse d-de mí, diciendo que era una inútil, y que haré que m-mi clan pierda todo su p-prestigio cuando sea la líder"- explicó tartamudeando por los nervios y por el horrible recuerdo.

'¡Malnacidos!'- gritaba Axel fuera de sus casillas para sus adentros, porque sabía que si decía lo que pensaba en voz alta iba a asustar a Hinata. Reaper no hizo ningún comentario, pero pudo notar que también estaba furiosa a través de su vínculo.

"Oye Hinata… ahora tengo que ir a decirle una cosa a Ino, pero ¿qué te parece si después pasamos la tarde juntos?"- preguntó con otra sonrisa.

Ante la sola idea, Hinata fue pasando por distintos tonos de rojo hasta desmayarse, sacándole una gotita en la nuca a Axel.

'Me lo tomaré como un sí'

Después de que la Hyuga despertara y Axel informase a Ino de la misión y de lo que había pasado con Hinata (para evitar malentendidos posteriores), los dos jóvenes pasaron la tarde juntos.

Estuvieron pasearon varios lugares de la aldea, tomaron un aperitivo, vieron juntos el atardecer…

Cualquier que los viese pensaría que eran una pareja.

Cuando empezaba a hacerse tarde, la acompañó a la mansión de su familia, donde fueron recibidos por el casi siempre impasible Hiashi. Digo casi siempre porque Axel estaba seguro de haber visto un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando vio que estaban juntos. Incluso le invitó a pasar, pero él rechazó educadamente la oferta diciendo que se acercaba el toque de queda en el cuartel ANBU, lo cual era verdad, aunque no tendría ningún problema si no iba, y podía teletransportarse dentro sin molestar a nadie. Aun así, prefería ir y estar a la hora correcta, así que se despidió de Hinata y Hiashi y volvió dando otro paseo al cuartel.

Mañana empezaría su primera misión… y tenía la sensación de que se iba a llevar alguna sorpresa.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo el primer episodio de "Un Dios entre humanos", que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Hoy sólo quiero decir que últimamente me cuesta más tiempo de lo normal avanzar en las historias. Por ejemplo, tenía pensado subir este capítulo ayer, y el cuarto de "La historia de Shawn Senju" entre hoy y mañana, aunque seguramente me retrase también con ese.**

 **Eso era todo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que dejéis vuestra opinión sobre él.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hablar".

'Pensar'.

 **Cambio en el lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Al día siguiente, Axel se levantó y preparó antes de lo necesario, y salió del cuartel a pasar las horas que quedaban antes de la misión respirando la tranquilidad mañanera de la aldea. Él prefería el calor abrasador y el olor a azufre que se podía notar en el reino de su madre, pero debía reconocer que este planeta no estaba del todo mal.

'Mamá…'- pensó triste. Axel podía ser prepotente e irrespetuoso con casi todos, pero no con su madre. La quería más que a nada en este mundo, y le dolía tener que estar tanto tiempo separado de ella. Además, estos dos días le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a su madre, escuchando sus relajantes latidos y notando como le acariciaba el pelo... 'A lo mejor sí que soy un niño mimado'

Mientras pensaba en esto, se dio cuenta de que quedaba poco para empezar la misión, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta oeste. Cuando llegó, pudo ver que Tsume ya estaba ahí, acompañada por un perro enorme con un parche en el ojo.

"Buenos días, Tsume-chan"- saludó. "¿Y ese perro?"

Tsume lo miró y sonrió antes de responder. "Buenos días, Axel-kun. Él es mi Ninken (perro ninja), Kuromaru"

"Parece muy fuerte"- comentó. No es que le pareciese tan fuerte, simplemente quería empezar una conversación con Tsume.

"Lo parece porque lo es"- dijo orgullosa.

En ese momento, Axel hizo contacto visual con el perro, que trataba de intimidarlo lanzándole una mirada asesina con su único ojo.

'Intenta demostrar que él es el alfa… qué mono'- activó su Onigan y empezó a liberar instinto asesino, lo que hizo que Kuromaru retrocediese asustado y gimoteando.

"¿Kuromaru? ¿Estás bien?"- pero el perro se escondió detrás de ella, aun gimoteando. Tsume entonces miró a Axel. "¿Le has hecho algo?"

"¿Yo? No, sólo le he demostrado que le conviene tenerme como amigo"- dijo como si nada, con una sonrisa.

'¿Ha intimidado a Kuromaru sin mover un músculo?'- pensaba la Inuzuka, cada vez más caliente ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado a un auténtico macho alfa.

Axel y Tsume estuvieron hablando hasta que llegó el resto del equipo, que eran otros 4 ANBU, entre los que distinguió a Anko, aunque llevase su máscara.

"Bien, estamos todos. Ya sabemos en qué consiste la misión: liberar el pueblo y matar a esos bandidos. No va a ser fácil, pero fracasar no es una opción, o la economía de Konoha se verá seriamente dañada. Avanzaremos en tres grupos de dos, separados por 250 metros, y sólo nos juntaremos para dormir. ¿Alguna duda?"

Cuando nadie dijo nada, volvió a hablar. "En ese caso, haré los equipos. Tora (tigre) con Kuma (oso), Hebi con Raion (león), y Axel conmigo"- dijo Tsume. "¡En marcha!"

"¡Hai!"- exclamaron, y salieron disparados de la aldea.

 **A la mañana siguiente, a las afueras del pueblo capturado**

El grupo había llegado a su destino a una velocidad impresionante y sin mayores contratiempos. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el novato, por muy prodigio que fuese, aguantase el ritmo brutal que habían llevado.

"¿Cuál es el plan, Inu?"- preguntó Kuma.

"Aún no tenemos ninguno. Vamos a observar cómo organizan las guardias, buscar puntos débiles y atacaremos por la noche. Andando"- respondió con voz autoritaria, y todos menos Axel empezaron a retirarse.

'¿Qué es esto…? En ese pueblo hay… algo… poderoso. Más poderoso que yo, pero eso no debería ser… posible'- pensaba sin despegar la vista del pueblo en cuestión. 'Oye Reaper… ¿Reaper? ¿Me oyes?'

'¿Eh? Ah, sí, dime'- contestó distraída.

'¿Estás bien?'

'Sí, sí, no te preocupes'

'Vale… y, ¿qué opinas?'

'¿De qué?'

'De… nada, déjalo'

"¡Axel!"- gritó Tsume a lo lejos. "¡Venga!".

"¡Voy!"- y empezó a correr hacia el escuadrón.

 **Por la noche**

"Muy bien, muchachos, todos sabéis que hacer, así que adelante"- habló la capitana.

"¡Hai!"- y todos se dirigieron a sus posiciones.

Anko, vestida de calle y fingiendo estar borracha, entró por las puertas del pueblo.

"¡Alto!"- gritó uno de los bandidos de guardia, que eran dos.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa guapo? ¿Por qué gritas?"- preguntó tambaleándose.

"No se puede entrar. Lárgate o te mataremos"- respondió.

"Oh, vamos. Yo sólo quiero encontrar un buen hombre con el que pasar la noche… uno como tú"

"Podría ser una trampa"- advirtió el segundo guardia.

"Yo creo que sólo está borracha… y no está nada mal"- mirándola lascivamente.

"Quizás… tengas razón… y sería muy poco caballeroso por nuestra parte dejarla sola… ¿no?"- mientras los dos se acercaban con intenciones no muy santas.

"Me encantaría hacer un trío y fingir que disfruto con vuestros micropenes, pero ahora tengo que agacharme"- dijo dejando de fingir que estaba borracha.

"¿Agacharte?"- fue lo último que pudieron decir los dos guardias antes de que sus cabezas rodaran por el suelo.

"Vaya inútiles… pero peor es el que los puso a vigilar"- dijo Axel sosteniendo a la ensangrentada Reaper, que se había teletransportado detrás de ellos para decapitarlos en cuanto Anko se agachó.

"Mi héroe"- dijo la pelivioleta con voz soñadora.

"Corta el rollo, tenemos una banda que masacrar"- impasible.

"Tch, aburrido"- con un puchero.

"Lo que quieras, pero andando"

 **20 minutos después**

Axel y Anko se encontraban en un tejado, vigilando la plaza principal, en la que se encontraban los últimos 3 bandidos de rango A… pero ni rastro del de rango S. Todos los demás ya habían sido matados. Ayudó bastante que la mayoría estuviesen durmiendo, y los demás totalmente desprevenidos… justo como estos 3.

Pudieron ver claramente como un kunai volaba hasta clavarse en la cabeza del que estaba en el centro, matándolo al instante, y cuatro manos aparecían de debajo de los otros dos, enterrándolos hasta el cuello. Cuando las personas salieron del suelo, pudieron ver que se trataba de Kuma y Tora, y que el kunai había sido lanzado por Raion. Cuando ejecutaron a los dos bandidos, todos se reunieron en la plaza, que era bastante grande, y vieron aparecer a Tsume con Kuromaru.

"Bien hecho, ya sólo falta el líder"- les dijo, y se fijó en que Axel no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con el Onigan activado. "Tranquilo, cachorro, nos encargaremos de él"- pensando que estaba nervioso por enfrentarse a un criminal rango S.

"No estoy tan seguro…"

"¿Y eso?"

"Nos está observando"

Todo el mundo se puso en guardia formando un círculo ante sus palabras. "¿Desde dónde?"- preguntó Tora.

"Eso es lo raro… sé que está cerca, pero no consigo localizarlo"- frustrado por no poder encontrarlo.

"¿No se supone que puedes ver a través de las cosas?"- preguntó Raion extrañado.

"Se supone y es así… pero es como si se moviese tan rápido que no me da tiempo a mirarlo antes de que se mueva… como si… se teletransportase…"- abriendo cada vez más los ojos al darse cuenta de que a lo que fuese que se enfrentaran, no era humano.

"Muy listo, pequeño"- escucharon una voz justo en el centro. Intentaron girarse, pero antes de que pudiesen, Axel los sacó de allí vía teletransportación, y los dejó en un lado de la plaza.

"Buenos reflejos… aunque no esperaba menos"- elogió, mientras volvía a guardar la espada con la que había intentado matarlos, siendo Axel el único que se dio cuenta.

'¿Qué es?'- preguntó a Reaper, sin obtener respuesta. '¡Reaper! ¿¡Qué es!?'- de nuevo sin respuesta.

"¿Qué eres?"- preguntó, esta vez en voz alta.

"Seguro que te diviertes tratando de averiguarlo, pequeño Axel"- dijo el "hombre", con una sonrisa en la cara (como se me dan muy mal las descripciones, simplemente diré que es idéntico a Zeref, incluso en el atuendo).

"Te aseguro que no quieres jugar conmigo"- dijo el Dios haciendo brillar aún más su Onigan.

"Pues qué raro, porque me encanta jugar"- haciendo que sus ojos negros cambien… al Onigan, impactando a Axel.

"Así que un Dios…"- dijo con la guardia bien alta.

"No exactamente… aunque tampoco vas muy desencaminado"- poniéndose en posición de batalla.

El escuadrón ANBU no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Cómo tenía ese hombre los mismos ojos que Axel, si se supone que es el último de su familia? ¿Y qué es eso de un Dios? ¿Qué va a hacer un Dios en la Tierra?

"Ya que no me dices qué eres pero sabes mi nombre, no tendrás inconveniente en decirme el tuyo".

"Gánate esa información derrotándome… si puedes".

'Intenta provocarme, pero necesitará mucho más que eso. ¿Estás dispuesta a hablarme de una vez, Reaper?... parece que no'- cada vez más irritado y nervioso, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. "Entonces empecemos"- tratando de alcanzar su arma, sin conseguirlo. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta para ver… nada. Reaper no estaba ahí. Volvió a mirar al hombre, esta vez enfurecido. "¿¡Qué le has hecho!?"

"¿Yo? Nada en absoluto. Parece ser que tu guadaña me reconoció y ha preferido abandonarte a caer contigo. No se le puede echar en cara, la verdad"- con una sonrisa arrogante.

'N-No puede ser… tiene que haber sido otra cosa… no me dejaría tirado después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…'- mientras trataba de pensar en algo que cause la marcha de su compañera aparte de la cobardía… sin encontrar nada.

"Parece que estás solo, chaval. ¿Empezamos de una vez, o prefieres huir?"

"Yo no huyo ante nadie"- con una mirada fría y planificando ya sus primeros movimientos.

"Así se habla… ahora demuestra que no eres sólo un bocazas"

En ese momento, el hombre corrió hacia Axel, y se preparó para darle una patada lateral a las costillas, que este esquivó dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Justo cuando aterrizó, se lanzó a una velocidad brutal hacia su oponente, con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero cuando iba a impatcar, el hombre se teletransportó encima suyo. Axel se dio cuenta de que había sacado su espada y se la iba a clavar en la cabeza, así que optó por lo obvio, y también se teletransportó, sólo que lo hizo detrás de él. Sabiendo que el teletransporte del Onigan tardaba 5 segundos en recargarse y que no podía esquivarlo por estar en el aire, le dio una patada brutal a la columna… que bloqueó con su espada haciendo gala de una capacidad de reacción sobrenatural, y lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en su estómago y lo mandó directamente contra el suelo a tanta velocidad que no se vio más que un borrón. Se pudo oír el crujido de varios huesos.

"¡Aaaah!"- gritó Axel por el intenso dolor que sentía.

El grupo no daba crédito. ¡Ese hombre le había dado un golpe a Axel, cuando 20 ANBU juntos no pudieron! ¡Y vaya un golpe! ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó aburrido.

'¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, JODER! ¡Sin un arma no puedo derrotarlo ni de coña!'- pensaba el cada vez más pesimista Axel, que entonces miró a sus compañeros de misión. "Volved a la aldea"- en un tono serio.

"No llegaremos a tiempo con los refuerzos"- habló Anko preocupada.

"Pues que suerte que yo no haya dicho nada sobre refuerzos, ¿no?"

"¡No vamos a dejarte solo!"- gritó Tsume.

"Deberíais hacerle caso"- dijo el pelinegro. "En esta pelea no sois más que una distracción para él"

"¡Cállate! ¡Somos ANBU de Konoha!"- gritó Raion, lanzándose furioso contra el enemigo, pero no llegó, ya que Axel lo noqueó antes y lo dejó con el grupo.

"Vosotros no sois un desafío para mí, menos aún para él. Iros ahora"

"Da igual lo que digas, nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros"- dijo Kuma.

"*suspiro*… está bien, pero escondeos en ese tejado. Esto sí que no es discutible"

Tsume no quería aceptar esto, pero el chico había demostrado lo que decía con hechos.

"De acuerdo"- respondió sorprendiendo un poco a su escuadrón.

Axel simplemente les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuesen de una vez, cansado de discutir. Cuando sus compañeros se cubrieron, volvió a centrar su atención en su rival.

'Y ahora, ¿qué hago con este?'- se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¿Listo?"- preguntó él.

"Siempre"- y se volvieron a lanzar contra el otro, intercambiando golpes de nuevo. Bueno… el hombre los daba y Axel los recibía, y esto lo estaba frustrando. ¡Por amor de Dios, estaba sacando todo su arsenal y no había acertado ni un golpe!

En el momento en el que se separaron, estaba cubierto de cortes y heridas, sin camiseta (que había sido destrozada) y con los pantalones rotos en varias partes, mientras que el hombre misterioso no tenía ni un rasguño encima.

"He de reconocer que sabes luchar, pero simplemente soy demasiado para ti"- con cara seria.

"Ca… cállate… aún no has… acabado… conmigo"- dijo entre jadeos, apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

"Sabes luchar… pero no cuando rendirte. Dime, ¿cuál es la baza que piensas utilizar para vencerme?"

"…"

"Lo imaginaba. Ahora viene la parte en la que te mato y destruyo la Tierra, o en la que sucede alguna clase de milagro y te salvas, pero esa opción parece improbable"- mientras cargaba una bola de energía roja en su mano, que Axel supuso que era mejor esquivar.

'Mierda… tengo que pararlo como sea… pero si invoco alguna bestia, destruirá el pueblo'- mientras pensaba en alguna solución para derrotar a su casi invencible oponente.

'¡Yo te ayudaré, amo!'- escuchó, mientras veía aparecer una hermosa espada en sus manos.

'¿Rebellion? ¿Qué haces aquí?'- preguntó a su espada (que es como la Rebellion de Dante).

'He venido a ayudarte. Siento no haber venido antes, pero es que me acabo de enterar de la traición de Reaper'- dijo la espada.

'Así que al final no había otra explicación… salió corriendo cuando más la necesitaba…'- pensaba el cabizbajo Axel. La verdad es que no tenía demasiados amigos entre los Dioses (porque la mayoría le consideraban un mimado), y siempre consideró a Reaper su mejor amiga… y ahora pasaba esto.

'Amo… yo…'

'No. Ella sabrá lo que ha hecho y sufrirá las consecuencias. Ahora tenemos un combate que ganar'- serio y poniéndose en posición de combate. Puede que su arma favorita (hasta hace escasos momentos) fuese Soul Reaper, pero Rebellion y él también se entendían muy bien.

"Bonita espada… ¿es esa tu baza?"- preguntó el pelinegro.

"Sí… se puede decir así"

"No lo digas, demuéstralo"

"Con gusto. ¡Corte Vacío! (el ataque es suyo combinado con una de sus armas, que no es necesariamente Reaper)"- y lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos, que el hombre esquivó teletransportándose de nuevo.

"Impresionante… pero por tu propio bien espero que no sea todo"- poniéndose en guardia.

"Desde luego que no"

Axel comenzó a lanzar ataques que combinaban la fuerza natural de Rebellion con el poder de su Onigan… que no servían para hacerle una sola herida.

"*jadeo* *jadeo* ¿cómo es… posible?"

"Has mejorado desde que tienes esa espada, pero aún te queda mucho para alcanzar mi nivel"

'¿Alguna idea?'- preguntó Rebellion preocupada. Puede que su amo siempre hubiese preferido a Reaper antes que a ella, pero a pesar de ello lo quería mucho, y estaba preocupada por cómo iba el combate.

'Sólo una… no es seguro que funcione y aun así no nos llevará a la victoria… pero una idea es una idea'- justo antes de quedar sobre una rodilla, con la cabeza gacha y jadeando fuertemente. Viendo esto, el hombre decidió acercarse.

"He de reconocer que lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba"- decía mientras estaba cada vez más cerca.

'Pues ahora vas a flipar'- pensó el Dios para sus adentros.

Justo cuando el hombre misterioso estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Axel se lanzó contra él en a tal velocidad que generó una explosión sónica (sonido que se produce cuando un ser u objeto sobrepasa la velocidad del sonido) y le hizo un corte que iba del hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha, que no era lo bastante profundo para ser mortal, pero se notaba que iba a dejar una buena cicatriz.

"¡Aaaah!"- gritó, mientras Axel frenaba detrás de él.

"Nunca… bajes… la guardia…"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal justo antes de desplomarse, esta vez de verdad.

Mientras, el pelinegro se miraba la herida con sorpresa y… ¿eso era orgullo?

"Muy bien dicho, Axel… muy bien dicho…"- dijo más para sí mismo que para otro. Pasados unos segundos, miró el cuerpo inconsciente del hijo de Shinigami, y después al escondite de su equipo. "Podéis salir, humanos. La batalla ha terminado"

En ese momento, vio cómo aterrizaban los 5 compañeros de Axel entre su cuerpo y él, aunque Raion estuviese siendo cargado por Tora.

"¡No te dejaremos herirle!"- exclamó Kuma. Aun sabiendo que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, no iban a dejar tirado a su compañero.

"¿Aún más?"- preguntó él con una pequeña risa. "Vosotros no podéis detenerme, pero, como ya he dicho, la batalla ha terminado. Sólo quiero que le deis un recado. Cuando despierte, le diréis que ha sido el primero en herirme en más de un siglo y que… mi nombre es Zeref"- dijo esperando a retirarse.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Tenemos órdenes de liberar al pueblo de tu banda, y eso te incluye!"- gritó Tsume, a lo que Kuromaru reaccionó con un ladrido de aprobación.

"Tranquila, ya me voy. Sólo conquisté este patético pueblo para atraerlo a él y probarlo en combate"- dijo mirando a Axel, y después desapareció de la vista de todos.

"… supongo que… misión cumplida. ¡Hay que llevar a Axel a un hospital, no hay tiempo que perder!"- ordenó Tsume.

"¡Esperad!"- oyeron un grito, y se giraron para ver a un grupo de civiles que estaban saliendo de sus casas a toda prisa.

"Nosotros lo curaremos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el salvador que ha logrado espantar a ese monstruo"- dijo un hombre mayor, con barba y pelo canoso.

"…de acuerdo"- dijo Tsume, que pensó que sería mejor tratarlo aquí y ahora en vez de moverlo tanta distancia sin saber la gravedad de sus lesiones, y acertó, porque Axel pasó la noche con mucha fiebre.

 **Tres días después**

Axel empezó a despertar lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza.

'¿Qué… ha pasado?'- se preguntaba, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos murmullos que tardó en lograr entender. Cuando lo hizo, lo que oyó fue:

"Qué adorable parece durmiendo"

"Pues durante el combate no pareció adorable, precisamente"

"¿Has visto ese cuerpo? No es normal. ¡Si no debe tener ni 15 años!"

"Ssssh, ya despierta"

Cuando abrió los ojos y logró enfocar la vista, lo primero que vio fue a dos enfermeras muy cerca y muy sonrojadas, y un poco más lejos un enfermero sonriéndole. Intentó hablar, pero eso parecía una hazaña digna de Ulises ahora mismo.

"Espera, bebe agua antes de hablar"- dijo una de las enfermeras poniéndole un vaso de agua en la boca, que él empezó a beber.

"Gracias"- dijo en cuanto terminó y pudo hablar de nuevo, provocando un gritito y una sonrisa aún mayor de la enfermera. Esto era extraño. Había comprobado que las mujeres de la Tierra suelen caer en su juego, pero era la primera vez en su vida que veía a esas dos mujeres. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el hospital de Tsumago (es un pueblo japonés real). Has estado inconsciente 3 días, tenías preocupado a tu escuadrón. Iré a avisarles"- dijo el enfermero.

"Entiendo… ¿dónde está mi espada?"- preguntó ahora a las enfermeras.

"¡Yo te la traigo!"- gritó la segunda, y salió corriendo, para volver a entrar segundos después con Rebellion en sus manos. "Aquí la tienes"- entregándosela con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"- dijo cogiendo y abrazando fuertemente a su espada. Nunca le había gustado que nadie toque sus armas… y no es que a Rebellion le importase ser abrazada así por su adorado amo.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Tsume, que se lanzó a abrazar a Axel.

"¡Cachorro! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!"- abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte.

"Ejem… no debería apretarlo tanto, aún no está recuperado del todo"- dijo la misma enfermera que había ido a por Rebellion, claramente celosa.

"Si sobrevivió a la lucha con ese ser, sobrevivirá a mis abrazos. Gracias por su preocupación, ya pueden marcharse"- con una mirada que les prometía mucho dolor si no obedecían.

Las enfermeras salieron, no sin devolverle la mirada.

"Vaya, Tsume-chan, no conocía este lado tan posesivo tuyo"- dijo Axel disfrutando del abrazo de la Inuzuka.

"¿Y cómo no voy a ser posesiva contigo cuando casi te pierdo delante de mis ojos, cachorro?"- preguntó seductoramente, mientras se subía a la cama para abrazarlo mejor.

Estos tres días le habían dado para pensar, y mucho. ¿Qué más daba lo que pensase la gente? Axel le gustaba, y mucho. Era más macho que el resto de hombres de la aldea juntos, y, por si fuera poco, se preocupó más por ellos que por sí mismo en la lucha contra Zeref.

"No sé a qué viene esto… pero me gusta"- dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada milímetro de su tersa piel, ante lo que ella soltó un gemido. Tras esto, Tsume alcanzó la bandeja en la que estaba su desayuno (uno digno de un rey, por cierto) y empezó a dárselo.

"Di: aaaaah"- con una cuchara llena de cereales.

"Aaaaah"- recibiendo gustoso la comida.

Y se pasaron así toda la mañana, entre risas y mimos.

 **Por la tarde**

Tsume le había contado a Axel todo lo que había pasado desde que quedó inconsciente, que era, básicamente, que se había convertido en el héroe de Tsumago, ya que varios habitantes vieron la pelea y cómo "espantó" a Zeref, y habían corrido la voz.

También, recibió los elogios de sus compañeros de equipo por lograr herir a esa bestia, y ahora se disponía a volver a Konoha con ellos, para disgusto de los aldeanos y sobre todo de las fangirls.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos. Ha sido un placer liberarlos de esa banda"- dijo Tsume, despidiéndose del alcalde, que resultó ser el mismo hombre que ofreció el hospital para curar a Axel.

"Siempre seréis recordados por los habitantes de nuestro pueblo, y sobre todo el pequeño Axel. Incluso se está diseñando una estatua en su honor, posando con su espada"- sacándole una sonrisa a Axel. Era agradable recibir tanto reconocimiento, aunque sólo fuesen humanos.

Todo el escuadrón se acercó a Axel, y este los teletransportó a todos de vuelta a Konoha tras despedirse por última vez del pueblo que lo consideraba ya su héroe salvador.

 **En el despacho de Minato**

Enfrente del Hokage apareció el escuadrón ANBU del que más se había hablado en la aldea, y es que el ligero informe preliminar de Tsume, junto con los nuevos tratados favorables para Konoha firmados con el pueblo, indicaban que en las calles de Tsumago se había visto un derroche de valentía y Voluntad de Fuego por parte de uno de esos 6. Del más joven, en concreto.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo. Informe de la misión"- y las palabras de la capitana sólo sirvieron para confirmar las sospechas de todo el mundo. El responsable de que Konoha hubiese mejorado tanto su situación económica en apenas 3 días era la más reciente incorporación de los ANBU.

"Así que… después de eliminar sin mayores contratiempos al resto de la banda, os encontrasteis con el líder, que no os mató al instante gracias a los reflejos y poderes de Axel. Después de esto, empezó una pelea entre Axel y este sujeto misterioso, que dominó sin problemas el combate a pesar de la capacidad demostrada una y otra vez por él, y por si fuera poco, tenía su mismo Dojutsu. Pese a estar casi derrotado, Axel logró lanzar un ataque tan veloz que rompió la barrera del sonido, e hirió de gravedad al hombre con una espada que nunca he visto, después de que su guadaña se esfumase sin más. Tras el ataque, el tal Zeref os pidió que le dijeseis a Axel su nombre y que era el primero en herirlo en más de un siglo, y se teletransportó lejos de allí antes de que pudierais hacer nada, prometiendo que dejaría al pueblo en paz, ya que sólo lo utilizó para atraer a Axel y probarlo en combate"- resumió Minato.

"Así es, Hokage-sama"- dijo Tsume.

"..."

"…"

"… pues… vale, supongo. Después de ser revivido por un crío te crees cualquier cosa, la verdad. Podéis retiraros"

"¡Hai!"- y todos se marcharon.

 **En las calles de Konoha**

Axel caminaba por las calles después de haber pasado por casa de Ino, y haber estado casi 2 horas con ella, recibiendo felicitaciones de los Yamanaka y mucha atención por parte de Ino. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba con admiración y respeto. Aparentemente, se había corrido la voz de su actuación en la misión.

'No por el motivo que deberían, pero por lo menos me miran como deben'- pensaba presumido. '¿Pero por qué me sigue en vez de acercarse? No le he hecho nada malo, que yo sepa'- notando la presencia de un chakra suave y delicado, que identificó como el de Hinata, y que llevaba un rato siguiéndolo.

Pensando que a lo mejor se sentía incómoda, decidió llevarlos a su terreno, y cambió de rumbo para dirigirse a la mansión de su familia. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de esto, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su hogar para poder recibirlo cuando llegue.

'Vaya velocidad. ¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa?'- pensaba ligeramente extrañado por las acciones de la joven heredera.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, llamó y esperó pacientemente. En cuanto se abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Hinata vestida con un suave kimono rosa con pétalos de un tono más intenso del mismo color. Debía decir que le quedaba increíblemente bien.

"B-buenos d-días, A-A-Axel-kun"- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo que sólo podía conseguir ella.

"Buenos días, Hinata-chan. Estás preciosa con ese kimono"- contestó, y ya sabiendo la reacción que iba a tener, se teletransportó detrás de ella y la sujetó cuando se iba a desmayar. "Si no puedes soportar los elogios, no deberías ponerte tan guapa, Hinata-chan"- susurró a su oído.

"G-gracias A-Axel-kun"- dijo claramente al borde del desmayo.

"Vaya, pero si es el nuevo héroe de Konoha. Sé bienvenido a nuestra mansión, Axel-san, ahora y siempre"- dijo Hiashi llegando a la puerta.

"Muchas gracias, Hiashi-sama, pero no soy ningún héroe"- respondió con falsa modestia.

"Debes de ser el único en toda la aldea que piensa así. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con tu famosa guadaña?"

Axel se tensó ante la mención de Reaper. "En el momento de la verdad, demostró que no merece que la empuñe"- contestó con ira reprimida. Aun le dolía mucho recordar lo que sucedió en el combate.

"¿Cómo?"- preguntó confuso. ¿Cómo que el arma no merecía ser empuñada? Eso no parecía tener sentido.

"Seguramente me vea obligado a explicar cada suceso del combate frente al consejo, así que ahí podrá hacer las preguntas pertinentes"- serio, triste y cabizbajo. "Bueno, como había venido a pasar un rato con Hinata pero parece… indispuesta (al final se desmayó)… creo que me voy. Ha sido un placer, Hiashi-sama"- con una reverencia y entregándole el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata a su padre, se dispuso a irse, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que un ANBU apareció frente a ellos.

"Hiashi-sama, Axel-sama, se los requiere en el consejo"- dijo con una reverencia.

"Lo sabía…"- murmuró Axel antes de teletransportarse a la sala del consejo junto a Hiashi y al ANBU.

"Buenos días, Axel-san"- saludó el consejero Homura.

"Buenos días"- obviamente irritado. ¿Es que no podían esperar ni un día para exigirle una explicación que ya había sido dada? Lo único que podría haber mejorado la situación sería hablar con Kushina al acabar la reunión… pero justo ella no estaba. Qué suerte la suya.

"Creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí, así que puedes empezar cuando quieras"- dijo Minato, sin ocultar su aburrimiento por tener que escuchar la misma historia dos veces sólo porque los consejeros querían oírla de su boca.

"Muy bien…"- y repitió una vez más lo ocurrido en la misión. "… y desperté tres días después"- terminó.

"Justo lo que yo había dicho… qué sorpresa"- habló el rubio, apenas manteniéndose despierto por lo tarde que se había hecho y lo aburrido que estaba. "¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?"

"Yo"- levantó la mano Hiashi. "Ya sabes qué voy a preguntar, pero lo repetiré para los demás presentes. ¿A qué te referías exactamente cuando me dijiste que tu guadaña demostró no merecer que la empuñes?"- sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, que ahora esperaban con atención la respuesta del joven.

"Mi guadaña y mi espada no son armas comunes por muchos motivos, pero el que más destaca y todos desconocéis aún, es que tienen alma. Piensan y a veces hasta actúan independientemente. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar mi batalla con Zeref, traté de coger mi guadaña, pero ya no estaba, porque se había marchado acobardada. Sin embargo, en mi peor momento, la espada, que se llama Rebellion, apareció entre mis manos dispuesta a ayudarme a pesar de que ya me encontraba casi derrotado. Ese es el motivo por el que a partir de ahora el arma que lleve siempre conmigo será Rebellion, y es a eso a lo que me refería, Hiashi-sama"- explicó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por enésima vez.

"¿Tus armas tienen alma?"- preguntó el incrédulo Shikaku.

"Eso he dicho"

"Debes entregar tu espada para que podamos estudiarla y crear más como ella"- habló Danzo, con la boca hecha agua.

"Quítamela si te atreves"- respondió Axel desenfundándola y liberando instinto asesino. "Rebellion es mía y sólo mía"

'Amo…'- penaba soñadora la espada, extremadamente feliz de la actitud de su amo.

"Calmaos, por favor. No hay necesidad de amenazar a nadie ni de reclamar algo que pertenece a otro"- puso paz el Hokage.

"Como sea. Ya me he cansado de esto, me piro"- desapareciendo de la vista de todos antes de que pudieran reclamarle algo… pero no fue a otra parte de Konoha, precisamente.

'Amo, ¿qué hacemos aquí?'- preguntó Rebellion.

'Quiero saber más de ese hombre, y quizás ella sepa quién es. Además, como sabrás, tengo un asunto pendiente con cierta guadaña'- respondió, mientras miraba al frente para ver a una hermosa mujer de espaldas, aparentemente meditando.

"Hola… mamá"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2**_

* * *

 **Antes de nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones.**

 **La primera y más importante es que se me estropeó el ordenador y lo tuve que llevar a arreglar, lo que llevó 2 días. La segunda es que, como ya dije, estoy falto de inspiración. Y la tercera es que, sinceramente, me desanima muchísimo no haber recibido ni un solo review. Puede parecer una tontería, pero cuando te pasas horas escribiendo un capítulo para que nadie escriba ni un comentario sobre él, sientes que todo eso no ha servido de nada. Eso sí, como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, la respuesta o falta de ella no va a hacer que abandone mis fanfics.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentar es que a lo mejor empiezo a subir otra historia en breve, ya que he tenido una idea en la cabeza por algún tiempo, y puede que sea la razón por la que no consigo avanzar con los dos primeras.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y dejéis vuestra opinión sobre él.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hablar".

'Pensar'.

 **Cambio en el lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

"Te esperaba, hijo mío"- contestó la Diosa levantándose, todavía dándole la espalda.

"Entonces sabrás por qué estoy aquí"- acercándose a su madre.

"Quieres respuestas"- dándose la vuelta y observándolo, ambos con una expresión seria.

"Exacto. Hay muchas cosas que nunca te he preguntado porque tú me lo pediste, o simplemente dijiste que no eran importantes, pero nada de eso vale ahora"

"Lo entiendo. Pregunta lo que quieras"

"Sabías que ese tal Zeref estaba en la Tierra, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieses derrotarlo, pero parece que era demasiado pronto"

"Eso parece. Ahora viene la pregunta del millón: ¿quién es Zeref?"

Shinigami apartó la vista y agachó la cabeza. "Zeref… e-es… tu hermano mayor"- dejando en completo shock a Axel.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"El chico al que te enfrentaste es… tu hermano"- repitió ella.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Axel consiguió volver a hablar. "Explícame por qué me acabo de enterar de que tengo un hermano mayor, y por qué me mintió diciendo que no era un Dios"

"Él… no te mintió"

"¿No habías dicho que somos hermanos?"

"Y lo sois… el problema es que tú tampoco eres un Dios. No puro, al menos"

"Ya sabes lo mucho que odio que la gente se ande con rodeos"- claramente irritado.

"Lo siento. Es que es difícil para mí explicarte esto. Lo que quiero decir es que sois híbridos"

"Entre Dios y…"- aún irritado, sobre todo ante la posibilidad de compartir sangre con una raza inferior. Pero claro, ¿qué sangre estaba a la altura de un Dios?

"Axel… Zeref y tú sois híbridos entre Dios y Diablo"

"D-Diablo… ¿m-mi padre… era… un Diablo?"- incrédulo.

"Sí, y de los más fuertes. Aunque más que era… es"- sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

"¿C-Cómo? Me dijiste que había…"

"Te mentí"- con voz quebrada.

"No, si eso está claro"- rascándose el cuello, un tic de cuando se veía abrumado. "¿Por qué?"- preguntó cabizbajo.

"Porque…"

"Espera. No quiero escuchar por qué me mentiste, quiero escuchar toda la historia y sacar mis propias conclusiones"- interrumpió él.

"Como quieras"- respondió ella, y respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar. "Hace unos 400 años conocí al que después sería tu padre, Morti Blaze, miembro del clan Blaze, el más poderoso de los diablos. Eran tiempos de paz, así que nadie puso ningún problema cuando nos enamoramos y empezamos una relación. 118 años después, tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, Zeref. Zeref es una copia casi exacta de vuestro padre, y también se parece bastante a él en cuanto a carácter. Seguimos con nuestra vida familiar sin demasiadas complicaciones durante siglos, y, hace apenas 13 años, te tuvimos a ti"- dijo con una muy ligera sonrisa y los ojos llorosos, y entonces su carácter se ensombreció de golpe. "Pero los Diablos, liderados por el clan Blaze, empezaban a reclamar más y más poder, diciendo que los Dioses mandábamos demasiado. Quizá tuviesen razón, ya que un Diablo totalmente desarrollado es más fuerte que un Dios con todo su poder, pero también es verdad que ellos son crueles y despiadados, y no se les puede dejar a cargo de ningún ser vivo. Esto tiene sus excepciones, claro está, aunque son muy pocas. Como parecía evidente que la situación iba a acabar en guerra, apenas un año después de que nacieras, los Dioses tomaron una decisión sucia, rastrera e indigna, pero inteligente de cara a la batalla: exterminar al clan Blaze antes del comienzo de la guerra. Y así se hizo. Los únicos supervivientes con sangre de dicho clan sois tu padre, tu hermano y tú. Yo no sabía nada de esto, ya que lo decidieron a mis espaldas, aunque entiendo que fue la mejor decisión. Si no se llega a haber hecho ya habríamos perdido la guerra. Por supuesto, cuando tu padre y tu hermano se enteraron de qué, y sobre todo cómo había pasado, enfurecieron. No quisieron escuchar nada de nadie y decidieron marcharse al Inframundo… llevándote con ellos"- desde hace un rato, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, y la cara sin emociones que mantenía Axel no hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella.

"… continúa…"

Ella asintió. "Y-Yo no podía dejar que te separasen de mí. Sé que está mal decirlo, pero desde que te tuve en brazos fuiste mi favorito. Zeref, desde bebé, fue muy tranquilo, y además siempre prefirió a tu padre antes que a mí… pero entonces naciste tú. Siempre querías estar conmigo y que te tuviera en brazos. Recuerdo que cuando tu padre intentaba hacer que te durmieras, llorabas cada vez más fuerte hasta que iba yo, e incluso tú primera palabra fue 'mamá'"- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente a pesar de las lágrimas. "Y c-cuando vi que intentaron separarnos, n-no pude soportarlo y me enfrenté a ellos. La pelea estaba igualada hasta que llegó Amaterasu, que había notado la energía que se liberó. Entonces, vieron que no tenían ninguna oportunidad y se retiraron. Después, empezó la guerra entre Dioses y Diablos que aún sigue a día de hoy, con Morti como líder de su bando y Zeref como capitán de la primera división de su ejército, y los Diablos siguen reclamándote como suyo. De hecho, la segunda división de su ejército no tiene capitán porque te están 'reservando' ese puesto. Básicamente… eso es todo"- terminó.

Se produjeron varios minutos de incómodo silencio hasta que Axel habló de nuevo. "Entonces, el motivo por el que ningún otro Dios tiene el Onigan es porque…"

"… porque es el Dojutsu del clan Blaze"- completó ella.

"Y nunca he logrado invocar al ejército del Inframundo ni a los sombra (la guardia personal de cada usuario del Onigan) porque…"

"… porque sólo obedecen a los Diablos, e interpretaron que de momento tú estás del lado de los Dioses… lo cual no deja de ser cierto"

"¿Y qué hay de Reaper? Apareció cuando activé el Onigan, ¿así que no tendría que obedecer a un Diablo?"

"Esa es otra cosa que tenía que decirte. Soul Reaper fue, y ahora es de nuevo, el arma de Zeref. Según nos contó cuando vino durante tu batalla con él, su verdadero amo le había pedido que te protegiera hasta que os encontraseis, y entonces tenía órdenes de volver a su lado. En su momento me mintió diciendo que prefería estar con los Dioses que con los Diablos, y yo le creí. Eso sí, me pidió que te dijera que disfrutó mucho contigo durante estos trece años"

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿No se supone que el arma que aparece ante ti cuando activas el Dojutsu por primera vez es tu compañera para toda la vida?"

"Y así es, pero es que tú no activaste el Onigan por primera vez con 4 años como crees… lo activaste con 1, cuando viste que recibí un ataque poderoso en mi batalla contra Morti y Zeref. Esa fue la descarga de energía que finalmente consiguió llamar la atención de Amaterasu. En ese momento, el arma que se apareció ante ti fue Rebellion, no Reaper, pero planeamos fingir que fue la guadaña para que pudiese protegerte. Verás, cuando el arma del Onigan aparece, su alma acaba de nacer, por así decirlo, y no pensaba dejar la seguridad de mi hijo en manos de una espada recién nacida"- explicó Shinigami.

"¿C-Con 1 año?"- incrédulo ante su propio logro.

"Así es. Pulverizaste el récord de tu padre, que lo activó con 5"- sonriendo.

"No había recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento, ¿cómo es eso posible?"- escéptico.

"El Onigan no se activa al nacer ni mediante entrenamiento. Es conocido como el ojo salvador, porque su primer nivel se activa cuando el usuario está pasando un miedo insoportable, y suele servir como ayuda para superar lo que quiera que lo esté provocando. En tu caso, creo que fue miedo a perderme"- recordando el momento con una sonrisa.

"Supongo… espera… ¿cómo que primer nivel?"- dándose cuenta del detalle.

"Es que el Onigan tiene dos niveles. El primero es el que tú has alcanzado hasta ahora y el que consiguen casi todos los miembros del clan. El segundo y definitivo lo han activado muy pocos, y se logra sufriendo una furia descontrolada. El segundo nivel hace que el usuario se haga mucho más fuerte y rápido, potencia todos los ataques característicos del Onigan y elimina el tiempo de recarga de la teletransportación, convirtiéndolo en un guerrero casi invencible"

"¿Morti y Zeref han alcanzado este nivel?"

"Zeref no, pero Morti no lo sé"- pensativa.

'¿Tú sabías algo de todo esto?'- le preguntó a su espada.

'Nada en absoluto'- contestó ella.

"¿Por qué querías que me enfrentase a Zeref, y qué hacía él en la Tierra?"

"Pensé que a lo mejor decía algo que te enfadara y conseguías activar el segundo nivel, pero no fue así, y él estaba ahí para reconocer el terreno"

"¿Reconocer el terreno?"

"Sí. Los Diablos van a intentar darnos un duro golpe arrebatándonos la Tierra, que es uno de nuestros planetas más valiosos, y Zeref fue enviado a reconocer el terreno porque es lo bastante fuerte para defenderse ante un hipotético ataque por nuestra parte para evitar que obtengan información relevante. Además, parece que averiguó que tú también estabas ahí y quiso probarte en combate"

"Resumiendo, querías que consiguiese un poder casi ilimitado enfrentándome a mi hermano mayor, del que yo no sabía nada, para poder utilizarme como arma en una guerra que vosotros mismos provocasteis, y que para colmo es contra una raza a la que pertenezco al 50%"- serio y claramente dolido.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no, yo nunca te utilizaría! ¡En cuanto llegases al nivel dos te iba a contar todo esto!"- volviendo a llorar ante lo que su hijo pensaba que quería hacer.

"¿Y por qué tengo que creerte? No te ha costado mucho decirme que mi padre murió, que nunca tuve hermanos, que mi arma era Reaper, que soy tan Dios como el que más y que la guerra la empezaron los Diablos"- sin cambiar el gesto.

"S-Sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal, p-pero te juro que todo lo hice pensando que era lo mejor"- acercándose a él. "T-Te quiero muchísimo, y n-no me podría perdonar hacerte daño a propósito"

Axel apartó la mirada para que su madre no viese cómo dejaba caer una lágrima y dio un paso atrás para indicarle que no quería que se le acercase más. "Y-Yo… no sé qué pensar"- dijo, para inmediatamente después volver a la Tierra, dejando a la Diosa llorando a mares.

 **En Konoha**

Axel apareció sobre la torre Hokage, desde donde podía ver toda la aldea. Ocultó su dolor y confusión bajo una máscara de absoluta indiferencia ante todo lo que le rodeaba y se dedicó a observar a los habitantes de Konoha. Algunos compraban, otros charlaban, otros parecían estar en una cita… también pudo ver a los niños que jugaban y reían por las calles.

'Si la Tierra va a ser un campo de batalla entre Dioses y Diablos, será arrasada, y es muy optimista decir que sobrevivirá alguna especie'- pensaba Axel.

'¿Qué piensas hacer, amo?'- preguntó Rebellion preocupada.

'Evitar ese combate va a ser imposible, y no pienso apoyar a ninguno de los dos bandos. Los Dioses me han mentido y ahora pagarán el precio, y los Diablos son seres realmente despiadados que no dudarán en esclavizar a los seres vivos de la Tierra. Lo que pienso hacer es hacerme mucho más fuerte y acabar con todo Dios o Diablo que ponga un pie en este planeta'- respondió con determinación.

'¿A los Dioses también? ¿Eso significa que odias a tu madre?'

'Ya he dicho que no sé qué pensar sobre ella, ni tampoco sobre Amaterasu. Puede que todos me quisiesen usar como un arma, pero ellas siempre han estado a mi lado cuando las he necesitado. Para los demás no hay perdón posible, ni habrá piedad si se acercan aquí'

'Amo, ¿a qué viene esta defensa a ultranza a los terrícolas? ¿No pensabas que son seres inferiores?'

'¿Y acaso no es responsabilidad del fuerte defender al débil?'

Rebellion no contestó, interpretando que era una pregunta retórica, pero le gustó muchísimo esta nueva faceta de su amo de 'Héroe oscuro', defendiendo a los inocentes atacando a ambos bandos por igual. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar. 'Y… ¿cómo piensas hacerte tan fuerte? No te vas a enfrentar a dos bandas callejeras precisamente, y estás solo en esta guerra'

'No estoy solo'

'¿Y eso?'

'Te tengo a ti, ¿o no?'- sonriente por primera vez en varias horas, y es que ya sabía la respuesta.

'Hasta el final'

'Eso pensé. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, los humanos son los más numerosos en la Tierra, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no son los únicos. Pediré ayuda para entrenar a orcos, elfos y hombres lagarto. No creo que pongan muchas pegas considerando que ellos también están en peligro y yo podría protegerlos con el entrenamiento adecuado'- razonó Axel.

'Los elfos de la luz tienen un rey comprensivo y te ayudarán seguro, y los orcos te escucharán antes de tomar una decisión, pero me parece muy aventurado decir que los elfos oscuros y los hombres lagarto te ayudarán. La reina de los elfos oscuros odia a todas las demás especies, y los hombres lagarto se te tirarán al cuello si entras en su territorio'- contestó Rebellion, preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar a su querido amo.

'Ya veré qué hacer sobre la marcha. De todas formas, no es como si pudiesen acabar conmigo así como así… aunque creo que empezaré por los elfos de la luz'- dijo pensando en las diferentes reacciones de cada especie. 'Según tengo entendido, son tiradores expertos, así que me podrán ayudar con el combate a larga distancia'

'Supongo que será un punto a favor de cara a enfrentarse a enemigos que golpeen fuerte. No quería decirlo, pero siempre he creído que abusas mucho del combate cuerpo a cuerpo'

'Te das cuenta de que cuanto menos utilice el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, menos te utilizaré a ti, ¿verdad?'- respondió Axel con una gotita en la nuca.

'…'

'…'

'… bueno… abusar es una palabra muy fuerte. Más bien diría que usas ligeramente de más ese aspecto del combate'- corrigió Rebellion.

'Vaya forma de darle la vuelta a la situación'- pensó Axel divertido. 'En fin, me voy a dormir, que hoy ha sido un día agotador'- concluyó dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche.

'Que descanses, amo'

'Igualmente, Rebellion'

 **Al día siguiente, 06:00 AM**

Axel se levantó a las 6 de la mañana, como siempre, y se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento para practicar con Rebellion.

"Muy bien, lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte perdón por no entrenar casi nada contigo hasta hoy, y lo segundo es corregir ese error'- le dijo a su espada.

'No tiene importancia, amo. Sé que creías que Reaper era tu arma predilecta'- respondió ella, sintiéndose feliz de que por fin fuese a ser el arma principal de su amo.

Axel sonrió ante sus palabras. 'Pues bien, ahora vamos a practicar hasta las 9, hora en la que iré a pedirle al Hokage que me nombre capitán en funciones. Eso será necesario para poder combatir libremente a nuestros enemigos. No creo que diga que no considerando que en mi primera misión me convertí en el héroe de todo un pueblo y mejoré la economía de Konoha'

'¿Y cuando empezamos?'- impaciente.

'Ya mismo'- y comenzó su entrenamiento.

 **Varias horas más tarde**

Axel se encontraba en la sala de operaciones del cuartel ANBU mirando un mapa.

'Los elfos de la luz son una comunidad relativamente pequeña, así que no tienen por qué estar en un gran bosque o algo por el estilo… eso dificulta mucho la búsqueda. Aunque deben vivir en un lugar frondoso u escarpado para no ser descubiertos por sus enemigos, así que seguramente vivan en las profundidades de un bosque o en una gran cordillera, preferiblemente cerca de un lugar abandonado o en el que la gente no quiera entrar…'- razonaba Axel, que había decidido auto-asignarse la misión de explorar una zona desconocida hasta el momento, lo cual sólo era una coartada para tratar de encontrar a los elfos de la luz. La reunión con el Hokage había ido según lo previsto, así que ahora podía ir en solitario a una misión auto-asignada sin levantar sospechas, y encima ganaría dinero y reputación por hacerlo.

Otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta mientras iba a hablar con Minato era de que, al parecer, Naruko ya no estaba bajo el Henge y toda la aldea sabía quiénes eran sus padres, así que ahora era respetada por los aldeanos… eso, y que Kushina los castigó hasta quedarse a gusto por cómo habían tratado a su niña.

'Supongo que no estarán en los lugares que ya han sido cartografiados, así que me tendré que salir del mapa para poder encontrarlos… ¡un lugar alto! ¡Si su especialidad es el combate a larga distancia, su hogar ideal para defenderse es un lugar elevado! Según sé, el lugar más elevado de las Naciones Elementales es el País del Rayo… y no creo que acabe en una línea recta que coincida casualmente con el límite superior del mapa'- pensó. "Ya tengo destino"- dijo para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al despacho de Minato.

 **En el despacho del Hokage**

"¿Misión auto-asignada?"- preguntó Minato.

"Así es, Minato-san. Me gustaría ir a ver qué hay más allá del mapa en el País del Rayo. Según tengo entendido, Kumo y Konoha están en buenos términos ahora mismo, así que no creo que alguien me ataque si ve mi protector, y aunque así fuera… bueno… no me costaría mucho defenderme"

"Axel, me alegra tu curiosidad y yo siempre fomento que la gente vaya a por lo que quiere, pero me estás pidiendo que renuncie a un capitán ANBU durante semanas. Además, nos han llegado muchas más misiones desde que uno de nuestros ninjas se convirtió en héroe"

"Entiendo tu posición, pero créeme, lo mejor para todos es que vaya a ese viaje. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubro algo increíble que pasaría inmediatamente a ser propiedad de Konoha"- insistió.

Minato se quedó razonando durante un par de minutos sobre lo que le había dicho Axel. Había motivos de peso para decir que no, pero también había motivos de peso para decir que sí. Al final suspiró resignado por todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle al consejo.

"Está bien, Axel, apruebo tu misión auto-asignada. Al fin y al cabo, ya eres un capitán en funciones. Recuerda que durante la misión no respondes ante nadie, pero en cuanto vuelvas tendrás que presentar un informe ante mí. Cuantos más recursos gastes, menos se valorará lo que consigas en la misión, así que si es un fracaso y te has llevado un escuadrón ANBU contigo, despídete del privilegio de las misiones auto-asignadas"- explicó Minato, dejando pensativo a Axel.

"¿Y si voy en solitario y sin llevar ningún arma del arsenal?"

Minato levantó una ceja. "En ese caso, no habrá castigo posible, ya que tan sólo habrás perdido tu tiempo. ¿De verdad se te pasa por la cabeza ir en solitario a un lugar tan lejano?"- preguntó.

"Es justo lo que voy a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tengo mi arma favorita en la espalda"- terminó Axel, marchándose del despacho con una más que feliz Rebellion.

 **Fuera de la torre**

'Saldré mañana a buscar a los elfos, pero ¿qué hago hasta entonces?'- se preguntaba Axel, que pensó que lo mejor sería seguir entrenando, hasta que oyó una voz a su espalda.

"¡Tú, dame esa espada! ¡No tienes derecho a tener un arma así, debería ser mía!"- ni siquiera necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que el que le gritaba era Sasuke Uchiha.

"Claro, yo te doy mi espada, tú matas a tu hermano, y todos felices, ¿no?"- girándose para encararlo. Ino le contó lo sucedido en la Masacre Uchiha, o al menos la versión que ella conocía.

"¡Exacto!"- exclamó, plantándose delante de él, respaldado por su cada vez más pequeño club de fans.

"Chaval, tú no podrías matar a Itachi ni con mi espada, ni con mi Dojutsu, ni con un puto meteorito. Sencillamente es más fuerte, más rápido y sobre todo más listo que tú"- dijo seriamente. No es que odiase a Sasuke ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, entendía lo dura que había sido su vida, pero lo que sí odiaba es que pensase que podía darle órdenes. Además, cada palabra que salió de su boca era verdad.

"¡Retira eso!"- gritó encolerizado.

"¿No estás teniendo un déjà-vu?"- le dijo desde su espalda como en aquella ocasión en la academia, sólo que esta vez no se molestó en desenfundar su arma. "Me parece muy bien que quieras venganza, pero lanzarte a por un rival más fuerte que tú no es una acción inteligente. Además, deberías averiguar sus verdaderos motivos para hacer lo que hizo"- volviendo a su posición anterior.

"¡Ya me lo dijo! ¡Sólo quería probar su nivel!"- gritó, pero esta vez no por furia, sino por dolor.

"¿Y tú lo creíste? Luego te ofendes porque digo que Itachi es más listo que tú…"

Las fans de Sasuke iban a recriminarle lo que había dicho hasta que el propio Uchiha las interrumpió. "¿Qué? Explícate"- confuso.

"Si lo que quería era probar su habilidad, ¿por qué atacó por sorpresa?"

"Para… ¿comprobar su nivel de sigilo?"- respondió inseguro, ya que nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

"*suspiro*… y si lo que quería era probar su nivel de sigilo, ¿por qué atacó a los Uchiha en vez de al clan que tiene _el ojo que todo lo ve_?"- preguntó exasperado por la respuesta tan estúpida que le acababa de dar el pelinegro.

"Eh… porque…"- pero no encontró una buena razón. Entonces miró a Axel a la cara. "¿Tú sabes por qué?"

"No, pero parece claro que no fue por lo que te dijo, y sin tener un motivo claro para mentirte, supongo que lo haría por algo que no quiere que sepas. Considerando que hizo que creyeras que era un monstruo, lo que te oculta debe ser algo realmente horrible"- dijo pensativo. "Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, algo como acabar con el único familiar que te queda"- terminó, dándose la vuelta y dejando atrás a un Sasuke que estaba viviendo un conflicto interno.

 **A la mañana siguiente, 05:00 AM**

Axel se despertó una hora antes ese día para poder salir temprano del cuartel, se preparó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta norte de la aldea.

'Espero encontrar a los elfos a la primera. Si los Diablos ya han mandado a alguien para reconocer el terreno no hay mucho tiempo'- pensó mientras empezaba a correr a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier ANBU hacia Kumo, que sería su base de operaciones para la misión.

 **Horas después, en Kumo**

Se habían hecho las 6 de la tarde cuando Axel llegó por fin a Kumo. Ahora mismo estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho del Raikage para informarle de que iba a permanecer en su aldea por un tiempo.

"Buenos días, soy Axel, un ninja de…"- empezó a hablar después de entrar sin ni siquiera llamar, pero se detuvo al notar la tensión en el ambiente. Delante de él estaban el que dedujo que era el Raikage, un hombre parecido a él y del que salía una extraña energía, una rubia con el pelo atado en una coleta de la que salía una energía similar, otra rubia con el pelo más corto y cara inexpresiva, una pelirroja de piel oscura y ojos ámbar y un peliblanco, también de piel oscura. Un detalle que llamó su atención es que casi todos tenían la cabeza gacha. Todos menos la rubia de la coleta se giraron a verlo, y a Axel no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

"Llegas en mal momento, ninja de Konoha"- dijo el Raikage, que había visto el protector que Axel llevaba en el brazo.

"O en el momento oportuno. ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?"

"¡Que esta oficina está llena de hipócritas, eso es lo que pasa!"- gritó la rubia de la coleta.

"Yugito, cálmate. No es nada personal, sólo busco lo mejor para la aldea"- dijo el Raikage.

"¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Podrías mandar a un escuadrón ANBU a hacer esa misión!"- contestó.

"Debes entender que una vida nunca valdrá más que varias"- siguió con cara seria.

"Sigo perdido"- dijo Axel.

"¡Me quieren mandar a una misión suicida sólo porque soy la jinchuriki del Nibi!"- volvió a gritar Yugito, sin dejar de llorar. "¿¡Es que todo el trabajo duro que he hecho no ha valido para nada!? ¡Soy una de las mejores ninjas de Kumo!"

'Jincuriki… como Kushina y Naruko… entonces, ¿esa energía es la que desprende un Biju?'

"Lo sé y te entiendo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. No puedo decirl personas que van a morir para que no muera una"

"¡Y supongo que no te costó mucho decidir que moriría yo y no Bee, ¿verdad?!"

"A parte de que Bee es mi hermano, el Hachibi es mucho más poderoso que el Nibi. La pérdida no es comparable. Ya he pensado todas las opciones, Yugito, y créeme, preferiría que no fuese así, pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. El equipo Samui te escoltará al lugar de la misión para asegurarnos de que no intentes alguna tontería"

"Esta conversación sí que es una tontería"- interrumpió Axel, que ya había escuchado suficiente.

"Hasta el ninja de Konoha está de acuerdo conmigo, aunque lo exprese de una manera inadecuada"- añadió el Raikage.

"Un segundo, genio. Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo"- volvió a hablar Axel, sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo, pero sobre todo por cómo lo dijo. "En términos de guerra, un jinchuriki vale mucho más que cualquier escuadrón ANBU. La mandas a esta misión porque quieres librarte de ella"

"¡Eso es ridículo! Y además no estamos en tiempos de guerra"- exclamó el Raikage levantándose indignado de su sitio.

"Ya, pero los ninjas no dejan de ser una fuerza militar pensada para el combate, y por tanto, la guerra. Déjate de tonterías y habla con la verdad por delante, por favor"- respondió Axel.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme y a faltarme al respeto en mi propia aldea, idiota!? ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!"- gritó.

"El respeto no se pide, se gana, y tú has hecho más bien poco para ganarte el mío"- contestó increíblemente serio, mientras los demás en la sala observaban la discusión en silencio.

"¡Podría matarte de un solo movimiento!"

"Eso es mentira, y gritar más no hace que tengas más razón, por cierto"

'Está loco'- pensaron los espectadores al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahora verás!"- gritó A mientras se lanzaba contra él envuelto en su armadura eléctrica.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar, Axel desenfundó a Rebellion con una sola mano y la utilizó para detener en seco el ataque. Por si esto no fuese lo bastante impresionante, Axel no parecía estar esforzándose en absoluto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó imitando las palabras y el tono que su hermano había usado contra él, y que tanto le habían irritado.

"¿C-Cómo es posible?"- preguntó el incrédulo A.

"Parece obvio que soy más fuerte que tú. De hecho, si este es tu mejor golpe, yo diría que soy muchísimo más fuerte que tú"- respondió haciéndolo retroceder, aunque sin hacer fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo. "Dime, Raikage, ¿por qué no te ahorras una humillación mayor disculpándote ante Yugito por lo cabrón que eres y después me explicas en qué consiste la misión para que pueda cumplirla?"- dejando a todos los presentes en shock.

"L-La misión consiste en acabar con el líder de una banda criminal muy grande que ha establecido un campamento a escasos kilómetros de aquí. Está compuesta por 125 ninjas de rango B y 30 de rango A"

"Y esa misión es suicida porque…"

"¡Porque es imposible acabar con semejante banda! El objetivo es acabar con su líder, así que, sabiendo que no hay otra opción, el ninja al que se le asigne esta misión deberá correr hasta el líder, que sabemos que está en la tienda del centro, y matarlo, aun sabiendo que el resto del grupo acabará con él"- explicó el Raikage.

"¿Y no se dice que eres el ninja más rápido con vida?"

"Bueno, sí, pero…"

"¿Y no dices que en tiempos de paz, una vida no vale más que otra?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Pero nada. Según tu propia lógica, eres tú el que debería tomar esa misión. Por suerte para todos, hace un rato que he impuesto la mía, así que iré yo"

"¿E-Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí?"- preguntó Yugito, que aún tenía los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada.

"Lo estaría de ser necesario. ¿Cómo no estarlo?"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las últimas lágrimas del rostro de la bella rubia, haciendo que se sonroje. "Pero no moriré. Cuando acabe con ellos no sabrán qué los ha golpeado… o troceado. Simplemente decidme el lugar de la misión"

"14 km al oeste"- indicó Bee. "Si quieres puedo ir contigo"- se ofreció.

"¿Conmigo sí pero con una ninja de tu propia aldea no? ¿Es que no tenéis sentido del compañerismo o qué?"

"No es culpa de Bee-san. A-sama le había prohibido acompañarla"- aclaró Samui en un tono neutral, aunque Axel pudo percibir cierto alivio en su voz.

"Ah, mis disculpas"- se disculpó con Bee haciendo una reverencia.

"No te preocupes"- haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

"Luego quieres que no piense que querías deshacerte de Yugito"- dijo ahora mirando al Raikage, que apenas podía respirar por el fuerte instinto asesino que liberaba Axel.

"Y-Yo…"- trató de empezar a justificarse, pero el joven híbrido no estaba de humor.

"Ni te molestes. En fin, voy a masacrar a esos bandidos. Ha sido un placer conocer a la mayoría de vosotros. Nos vemos luego"- dijo teletransportándose a las afueras de Kumo.

 **Con Axel**

'Amo… también te gustan esas tres chicas, ¿verdad?'- preguntó Rebellion sonando resignada.

'Yugito sí, y desde luego Samui es una mujer hermosa, pero no sabría decirte si me gustan Karui y ella'- respondió. 'De todas formas, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Tenemos un planeta que proteger'

'Pues no te ha costado mucho desviar el rumbo para salvar a esa humana'

'¿Cuestionas mi decisión?'

'¡No, no, no es eso! Es sólo que… bueno…'- trató de rectificar.

'Tranquila, lo pasaré por alto. Para tu información, enfrentarme a un número tan grande de enemigos, aunque se sólo sean humanos, me dará más experiencia en combate. ¿Y qué sentido tiene decir que voy a salvar a los seres vivos de la Tierra si después los dejo morir por razones estúpidas?'

'En realidad morirán más humanos de esta forma'

'Sí, pero esos humanos eligieron su destino. Créeme, en ese tipo de grupos no hay más que escoria'

'Aun así no entiendo por qué hacer esto por una humana'- con un tono de niña pequeña sufriendo una rabieta.

'Y habiendo visto tu forma humanoide yo no entiendo cómo es posible que puedas llegar a sentir celos'- respondió él imitando su tono.

'G-Gracias, amo'- dijo tremendamente feliz y avergonzada.

'Las que tú tienes, preciosa'- dijo meloso.

'¡Amo! ¡No te burles de mí!'

'No he dicho ninguna mentira'

Rebellion no respondió, y Axel sabía que de estar en su forma humanoide, la espada estaría roja al más puro estilo Hinata.

'A jugar…'- pensó viendo el campamento a lo lejos.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de "Un Dios entre humanos", que espero que hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "La historia de Shawn Senju" y "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que será la próxima en ser actualizada.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

" _Comunicación telepática_ "

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

"¿Q-Qué eres?"- dijo a duras penas el líder de la banda criminal mirando a los ojos rojos y amarillentos de Axel, que lo sujetaba del cuello con una sola mano y que acababa de masacrar a sus hombres, todo eso sin sudar.

El líder era un hombre grande y musculoso. Su pelo era negro y llegaba hasta sus hombros, y tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro. Bueno, más que los ojos, el ojo, ya que el derecho lo tenía cerrado por una cicatriz.

"Podría decírtelo… pero, si lo piensas bien, no tiene sentido. Esa información no te servirá de nada en el reino de mi madre"- respondió el joven, cubierto de sangre.

"¿T-Tu madre?"- logró preguntar, a punto de perder la consciencia.

"Eso he dicho. Saca tus propias conclusiones"- preparándose para atravesar el corazón del hombre con la también ensangrentada Rebellion, pero justo cuando la hoja de la espada iba a hacer contacto con su piel, Axel se detuvo en seco. "Pensándolo mejor…"- empezó, aflojando el agarre para asegurarse de que su víctima no quedase inconsciente. "Me aburro, y me apetece jugar un poco"- soltándolo del todo, haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo en medio de la plaza principal del campamento. Dicha plaza tenía sangre y miembros mutilados por doquier.

"¿Q-Qué clase de juego?"- preguntó él, ligeramente aliviado.

"Uno de mis juegos favoritos. Va de preguntas y respuestas. Nos vamos turnando para hacerle preguntas al otro. La primera es, obligatoriamente, ¿cómo te llamas? Empiezo yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"- explicó Axel al bandido, que tuvo que reprimir los saltos de alegría al pensar que iba a salir ileso, ante lo que el híbrido y Rebellion rieron a carcajadas en la mente del primero.

"Akira"- respondió. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Axel. Ahora presta atención, que la cosa se complica"- sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto captó la atención de Akira. "¿Ah, sí?"

"Desde luego que sí. Verás, a partir de este momento, podemos hacer cualquier pregunta que no sea personal. Me explico: yo no te puedo preguntar el color de ojos de mi madre y tú no me puedes preguntar el nombre de tu primera mascota"

"Lógico"- respondió el bandido, que por un momento se había asustado.

"Muy lógico, pero no he acabado"- aclaró Axel. "Como ya te he dicho, este juego funciona por turnos. Si te hago una pregunta y la aciertas, ganas el turno y puedes preguntar, pero si fallas, eres penalizado"- dejando crecer su sonrisa sádica.

"¿P-Penalizado?"- recuperando todo el temor que tenía hace unos minutos.

"Así es. Si fallas mi pregunta, puedo cortarte una parte del cuerpo. No pongas esa cara, que hay ciertas limitaciones"- dijo, viendo la cara de horror del bandido.

"¿Q-Qué limitaciones?"- pensando en si podría vivir sin brazos o sin una pierna.

"La primera vez que falles sólo puedo cortarte una mano o un pie. La segunda, puedo cortarte el resto del brazo sin mano, el resto de la pierna sin pie, la mano del otro brazo o el pie de la otra pierna, y así hasta que te hayas quedado sin extremidades"- sonriendo al recordar los momentos de su tierna infancia jugando a ese juego.

"¿Q-Qué c-clase de juego e-es ese?"- preguntó Akira, que tenía demasiado miedo para gritar.

"Uno al que jugaba con Hikari y Kisho cuando éramos pequeños"- respondió como si nada.

"¿J-Jugabas a m-mutilar y matar a tus amigos?"- apunto de mearse encima.

"¿Matar? No. ¿Mutilar? Constantemente, aunque dudo seriamente que tú seas capaz de regenerar los miembros perdidos"

"¿¡Cómo que regenerar los miembros perdidos!? ¿¡Estamos todos locos o qué coño pasa aquí!?"- gritó desesperado y superado por la situación.

"No sé de qué te extrañas. Es por todos sabido que si no matas a un Dios totalmente, recuperará cualquier parte del cuerpo que haya perdido. Lo llamamos Cura Divina"- hablando de forma calmada, pero disfrutando enormemente de la cara que estaba poniendo el hombre.

"¿D-Dios? ¿E-Eres un Dios?"

"No exactamente. Soy un híbrido entre Dios y Diablo, pero Hikari y Kisho sí son Dioses puros"- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"M-Mientes… tiene que ser mentira… además, nunca he oído hablar de unos Dioses que se llamen Hikari y Kisho"- tratando de negar lo que escuchaba.

"Normal, pero a lo mejor has oído hablar de sus padres"- sonriendo cada vez más. "Hikari es hija de Tsukuyomi, y Kisho hijo de Susanoo". Akira parecía apunto de desmayarse, lo que no le gustó nada a Axel. "Si te desmayas te mataré de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra, y hazme caso, tengo mucha imaginación"- advirtió.

"¿Y-Y q-quiénes son t-tus p-padres?"- preguntó tratando de mantenerse consciente.

"Basta de preguntas, que me aburro"- protestó Axel. "¿Jugamos o te mato?"

Akira se lo pensó durante unos minutos antes de contestar. "J-Juguemos"

"Así me gusta. Tienes el primer turno"- concedió.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el primer Tsuchikage?"- preguntó, esperando que Axel no se hubiese informado de la historia de su aldea natal.

"Ishikawa. Mi turno"- respondió, recuperando su sonrisa sádica. "¿Cómo se obtiene el Rinnegan?"

'¿¡Qué coño es el Rinnegan!?'- se preguntó el bandido. "Eh… ¿entrenando?"

Conforme terminó la frase, sintió un gran dolor en la muñeca izquierda, y se giró para comprobar con gran horror que su mano ya no estaba. "Respuesta incorrecta"- dijo Axel, que había movido a Rebellion a una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano. "Si gritas te arrancaré las cuerdas vocales"- amenazó al ver que Akira estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. "Segunda pregunta: ¿quién ocupa el puesto de Hokage ahora mismo?"

"S-Sarutobi Hiruzen"- respondió conteniendo las lágrimas, sólo para perder el resto del brazo izquierdo. "¡Esa respuesta era correcta!"- gritó.

"No lo era. El actual Hokage es Minato Namikaze"

"¡El Yondaime lleva 13 años muerto!"

"Hasta que lo reviví hace unos días"- contestó, dejando a su compañero de juegos atónito.

"N-No es posible… s-su alma pertenecía a Shinigami"

Y es que la noticia de cómo el Yondaime invocó a Shinigami para que acabase con Kyuubi es bien conocida por todos. "Ya, pero mi madre siempre me ha mimado mucho"- dijo recordando momentos felices con su madre, que eran muchos.

"¿M-Madre?"

"¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto! ¡Una vez sabías que soy híbrido de Dios y Diablo lo que menos debería preocuparte es cómo se llamen mis padres!"- exclamó el más que irritado Axel, que estaba empezando a arrepentirse de jugar con este humano. 'Ninguno se molesta en esconder su miedo. ¿Es que no son capaces de tratar de morir con la cabeza alta?'

" _Eso te facilitaría mucho la tarea de cortarles la cabeza"_ \- bromeó Rebellion, que había leído sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que su amo riera por lo bajo y se relajara un poco.

"No eres divertido. Me he cansado de jugar contigo"

"E-Entonces… ¿m-me dejarás marchar?"- tratando de ocultar la esperanza en su voz.

"Has sido libre de marcharte desde que te solté"- informó Axel.

Akira no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ahí, tratando de desaparecer de la línea de visión del híbrido lo antes posible para poder ir a que le traten la hemorragia.

" _¿De verdad vas a dejar que se marche?"_ \- preguntó Rebellion, extrañada por la actitud de su amo. Puede que se hubiese enterado hace poco, pero sangre diabólica corría por sus venas, lo que explicaba que disfrutase torturando y mutilando a sus enemigos. Es verdad que a veces los mataba sin más, pero eso lo hacía cuando eran miles de enemigos, como cuando arrasó el pequeño planeta Doragonsouru. Esa victoria fue clave para que los Dioses vencieran en el sistema planetario Doragon, lugar de nacimiento de los dragones… aunque la superficie del planeta fue reducida a escombros por el devastador ataque Aniquilación Terrestre, uno de los más poderosos de Axel.

" _Deja que me lo piense… no"_ \- respondió, concentrando energía en forma de esfera rojiza en su mano.

" _Por un momento me habías preocupado"_ \- dijo la aliviada espada mientras su amo disparaba la energía, deshaciéndose de la pierna derecha de Akira.

"¡Aaaaaaah!"- gritó el bandido. "D-D-Dijiste q-que me d-dejarías m-marchar"- dijo arrastrándose en dirección contraria a Axel.

"Yo nunca dije eso. Sólo dije que eras libre de marcharte cuando quisieras, no que yo te fuese a dejar escapar"- contestó el híbrido, que había aparecido justo al lado de Akira usando la teletransportación. "Hasta nunca"- terminó, atravesando su cabeza con Rebellion. _"Al final habría sido más práctico matarlo al principio"_

" _O jugar a '30 segundos de vida'"_

" _¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido!? Seguro que a ese imbécil se le ocurría invertir esos 30 segundos en intentar matarme"_

" _Probablemente"- coincidió Rebellion._

" _Bueno, ya da igual. Volvamos a Kumo"_

 **Despacho del Raikage**

"¿A t-toda la banda?"- preguntó el incrédulo líder de Kumo.

"Sin excepción"- respondió Axel.

En el despacho estaban A, Axel y Yugito. Al parecer, la rubia se había quedado por orden del Raikage, que no tenía fe en el éxito de Axel, para ser enviada a continuación, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia al híbrido.

"P-Pero eso no es posible"- musitó.

"Puedes ir a comprobarlo tú mismo, aunque te recomiendo que cuentes las cabezas. Como lo intentes con los brazos o las piernas al final te vas a liar"- dijo soltando una risita entre dientes al final.

"¿De verdad has acabado con todos esos bandidos?"- preguntó Yugito, que estaba demasiado impactada como para tartamudear.

"Te dije que lo haría, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"- dedicándole una sonrisa confiada. "Volviendo a lo que vine en un principio…"- girándose para hablarle al Raikage. "Estoy aquí para realizar una misión, y me gustaría que se me proporcionase un lugar en el que quedarme hasta que la termine"

"¿Un lugar en el que quedarte?"- levantando una ceja. "Pues como no estés dispuesto a dormir en un orfanato, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto"

Viendo la expresión de desagrado y enfado que iba apareciendo en la cara de su joven salvador, Yugito decidió intervenir. "Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento"- provocando que los dos la mirasen a la vez, confundidos. "Si quieres"- añadió precipitadamente.

Axel permaneció en un ligero estado de shock durante unos segundos antes de recuperar su sonrisa. "Será un placer. Te aseguro que ni notarás mi presencia"- dijo. 'Porque me voy a pasar todo el día fuera'- añadió en su mente.

"Entonces ya está todo solucionado"- interrumpió A. "Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo mucho papeleo que atender"- haciendo un gesto para que saliesen.

"En realidad aún falta una cosa, Raikage-sama"- con un claro tono de burla al nombrar su título.

"¿Y qué cosa sería?"- preguntó, pasando por alto la falta de respeto con tal de perder de vista cuanto antes al mocoso.

"No he oído que te disculpes con Yugito-san por querer mandarla a una misión suicida habiendo claras alternativas"- clavando una dura mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo?"- aturdido.

"Ya me has oído"- impasible.

"Axel, no hace falta, de verdad…"- dijo la rubia, nerviosa ante las posibles represalias que el líder de la aldea pudiese tomar contra ella más tarde.

"Desde luego que hace falta. Quiero escuchar textualmente: te pido por favor que me disculpes por ser el mayor hipócrita que se recuerda, Yugito-sama"- con una mirada fría al Raikage.

"¡No pienso decir eso, niñato insolente!"- enfurecido.

"¿Tenemos que pasar otra vez por todo el proceso para que te des cuenta de que si nos enfrentásemos a muerte, durarías lo que yo quisiera que durases?"- sin retroceder ni un paso.

A parecía estar dispuesto a poner a prueba su teoría, pero al final se calmó y gruñó, sabiendo que decía la verdad. 'Detuvo mi mejor golpe sin esfuerzo, así que no tiene sentido atacarlo'- pensó. "Te pido… por favor… que me disculpes… por ser… el mayor hipócrita que se recuerda… Yugito-sama"- con dificultad.

"Disculpas aceptadas, Raikage-sama"- sin saber muy bien qué decir en esa situación.

"Así me gusta"- dijo el satisfecho Axel, antes de coger la mano de Yugito y teletransportarlos a la plaza principal de la aldea. "Tú dirás, Yugito-chan"- animándola a liderar el camino.

"Sígueme"- dijo ella empezando a caminar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Axel despertó lentamente en la habitación de invitados del apartamento de Yugito, oliendo algo delicioso. '¿Qué es eso?'- se preguntó levantándose para comprobarlo. Siguió el olor hasta que le llevó a la cocina, en la que su anfitriona se encontraba preparando un gran desayuno. "Buenos días"

La rubia se asustó un poco, pero enseguida puso una sonrisa y respondió. "Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?"- terminando de preparar los huevos fritos.

"No te quepa ninguna duda"- maravillado con el banquete ante él. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había tostadas, mermelada, salchichas, panceta, tortitas, sirope, cereales, leche y zumo, aparte de los huevos fritos que estaban por llegar.

"Me alegro"- sonriendo al ver que el joven tenía la boca hecha agua. "Siéntate, que esto ya está"- sirviendo los huevos.

"¿Siempre desayunas así?"- preguntó él, planteándose muy seriamente mudarse con ella.

Yugito soltó una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No, pero tenía que compensarte de alguna forma por salvarme la vida. Sé que no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada"

"¿Que no es mucho? ¡Es el mejor desayuno de mi vida!"- exclamó con estrellas en los ojos. "Además, toda la recompensa que necesitaba fue ver la cara que puso ese cretino cuando volví de la supuesta misión suicida"

"Eso estuvo bien"- dijo alegre, sólo para deprimirse de golpe.

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Axel notando su cambio de humor.

"Sí, es sólo que… tengo miedo"

"¿De qué?"- extrañado. El miedo no es una sensación con la que esté muy familiarizado, pero estaba casi seguro de que ahora mismo no tenía nada que temer.

"Del castigo que me pueda imponer el Raikage"

"¿Castigo? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Yo nada, pero seguro que se desahoga conmigo por lo que le hiciste"- sonando deprimida.

Axel estuvo mirando su plato vacío durante unos minutos. Podía garantizarle que no le pasaría nada mientras él estuviese ahí, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a Konoha. Entonces, se le encendió una bombilla. "¿Y si te vienes conmigo a Konoha?"

"¿Qué?"- descolocada.

"Ven conmigo a Konoha e instálate allí. Así, el Raikage no podrá hacerte nada"

"Las cosas no son tan fáciles. El Hokage nunca me aceptará si eso significa poner en peligro la relación con Kumo"- dijo al cabo de un par de minutos.

"No te preocupes por eso. El Hokage me debe un par de favores bastante grandes"- informó con una sonrisa traviesa. "Me quedaré algún tiempo, así que tú piénsatelo. Ahora desayunemos, que me estoy muriendo de hambre"- dijo Axel, que ya no aguantaba más el no poder comerse todas las delicias que tenía delante.

"… está bien, me lo pensaré. Que aproveche"- recuperando la sonrisa al ver al híbrido empezar a engullir comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **Horas más tarde**

Axel se encontraba en un sistema montañoso al norte de la aldea, buscando a los elfos de la luz con ayuda del Onigan. '¿Dónde estarán?'- se preguntaba realmente irritado. Era la primera vez que tardaba tanto en encontrar algo o a alguien utilizando su Dojutsu.

" _Paciencia, amo. No pueden esconderse, así que es cuestión de tiempo"_ \- calmó Rebellion.

" _Aun así es molesto"_ \- refunfuñó él. _"¿Por qué no se pueden instalar en un lugar a la vista de todos?"_

" _Ya sabes que en ese caso los elfos oscuros intentarían exterminarlos, y los elfos de la luz no son grandes combatientes"_

" _Son grandes tiradores"_ \- replicó.

" _Y por eso están en una zona escarpada y de difícil acceso, para poder acabar con sus enemigos antes de que lleguen a ellos"_

Axel iba a responder, pero de repente vio algo acercándose a gran velocidad, aunque no le supuso ningún problema detenerlo con sus propias manos. "¿Una flecha?"- preguntó en voz alta al identificar el objeto. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cubierto por una gran sombra, y miró hacia arriba para ver cientos y cientos de flechas escureciendo el cielo. Sin un lugar cercano en el que esconderse o algo con lo que cubrirse, cualquiera habría entrado en pánico, pero Axel se limitó a quedarse quieto esperando a que las flechas lo atravesaran, que es justo lo que hicieron… literalmente. Pasaron a través de su cuerpo como si no estuviera ahí. "Los elfos de la luz, supongo"- dijo a nadie en concreto.

De repente, unos 140 o 150 elfos con armadura aparecieron a cierta distancia. "Efectivamente. Identifícate"- respondió uno de ellos.

"Háblame con respeto o lo lamentarás"- con tono amenazador. "Mi nombre es Axel Blaze, hijo del Diablo Morti Blaze y la Diosa Shinigami, y he venido a hablar con vuestro rey"- causando varios murmullos.

"Calma"- dijo el mismo elfo, tratando de que sus compañeros guardasen silencio. "Pasaré por alto el tono hostil que has utilizado en nuestro territorio. ¿Por qué quieres hablar con nuestro rey?"

"Eso es algo que debe saber él antes que nadie"

"Comprenderás que no podemos dejar pasar sin más a cada ser que pretenda tener una audiencia con su majestad"

"La verdad es que no. Con lo difícil que es encontraros, apuesto a que ese número no es superior a una persona cada lustro"- con una ceja levantada.

"Los elfos de la luz somos una comunidad muy pequeña, y no vamos a dejar que alguien potencialmente peligroso entre a nuestro hogar sin decir el motivo de su visita"

"¿Potencialmente peligroso?"

"Siendo hijo de tus padres y con tus antecedentes no creo que tengas nada que objetar"

"¿Algo que decir de mi madre?"- de nuevo con tono amenazador, sorprendiendo a Rebellion y asustando a los elfos, de los que muchos se prepararon para disparar otra flecha.

"N-No me malinterpretes, sólo digo que el hijo de la gran Diosa de la muerte tiene que ser poderoso, y si sangre de Diablo corre por sus venas, seguramente también sea agresivo"- consiguiendo calmar la ira del joven híbrido.

"¿Y qué es eso de mis antecedentes?"- con más curiosidad que furia.

"Las noticias de tu actuación en el combate de Doragonsouru te ha hecho bastante famoso. Se dice que te bastó con una mano para arrasar el planeta, que estaba colonizado por diablos de rango A. Eso no se escucha todos los días"

"Me bastó con una mano porque Aniquilación Terrestre se lanza con una mano, y sólo hice lo necesario para conseguir un sistema planetario clave en la guerra"- informó de brazos cruzados. Al fin y al cabo, no puede haber muchas cosas que se comparen a tener la ayuda de los dragones de tu lado en combate.

"No estaba diciendo que disfrutases haciéndolo, sólo que el mero hecho de poder hacerlo te convierte en alguien peligroso"

"No te confundas, amigo. Disfruté mucho erradicando la vida de ese planeta, y aún más de ver la cara de terror con la que los Diablos miraban mi ataque. La cosa es que este planeta es muy diferente a ese. Aquí hay muchísimas formas de vida, lo que no quiere decir nada, pero es que algunas de esas formas de vida me han demostrado que merecen una oportunidad. No vengo para exterminaros ni para matar a vuestro rey, pero no te puedo decir el motivo de mi visita"

"…"

"…"

"… entiendo…"- respondió el elfo tras varios segundos de silencio. "Te creo, joven Axel. Síguenos, te llevaremos con su majestad"- ganándose las miradas de incredulidad de muchos de sus compañeros.

"¿Crees que es la mejor opción?"- preguntó uno susurrando.

"Creo que es la única para no provocar la ira de uno de los seres más poderosos del Universo"- respondió de igual manera. Axel escuchó esto con su fino oído, pero le importó más bien poco.

" _Amo, creo que has estado un poco borde de más considerando que le vas a pedir un favor"_ \- dijo Rebellion a modo de regaño.

" _Me van a hacer ese favor sí o sí. Si el rey no acepta por mis motivos más que válidos y por una vez altruistas, lo hará por miedo a enfadarme"_ \- contestó mientras caminaba tras los elfos.

" _Supongo que es verdad"_ \- pensativa. _"¿A qué ha venido esa actitud cuando han mencionado a tu madre?"_

" _Estoy enfadado y decepcionado con ella por lo que me ha escondido y por lo que quería hacer… pero la sigo queriendo mucho"_

" _Awww, eso es muy tierno"_

" _Ni una palabra"_ \- con voz de mando, aunque con un toque de vergüenza.

 **Minutos después**

El grupo había llegado por fin al castillo en el que vivía el rey de los elfos de la luz. Su villa estaba situada en lo más alto de una montaña que subía por encima de las nubes, y era rodeada por una muralla. Ahora mismo Axel se encontraba caminando hacia la sala en el que el rey los iba a recibir a él y al elfo que había organizado la audiencia, que se llamaba Morion.

"Recuerda ser respetuoso en todo momento con su majestad"- advirtió Morion.

"Me lo dices otra vez y te arranco el corazón"- respondió el extremadamente irritado Axel, harto de que el estúpido elfo no dejase de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.

"Ese es el tipo de comentarios que debes evitar"- recalcó.

"Lo que tú digas"- pensando que no merecía la pena seguir con la discusión.

Segundos después, los dos atravesaron las grandes puertas que los separaban de la sala del trono. "Su majestad, aquí está el joven Axel Blaze, hijo de la Diosa Shinigami y del Diablo Morti Blaze y héroe de guerra por su actuación en el planeta Doragonsouru a la edad de 11 años, que solicitó hablar con usted de un asunto privado"- informó Morion de rodillas.

"Muy bien. Si es privado lo mejor será que nos dejéis solos"- dijo el rey dese su trono. El rey era un hombre bajito y delgado, de pelo corto y canoso y una gran barba blanca que casi alcanzaba el suelo.

"Como guste"- respondió el elfo, retirándose de la sala junto a los que ya estaban ahí.

"Ya estamos solos, joven híbrido. Dime, ¿qué te trae por mi remoto reino?"- preguntó el rey.

"Va usted directo al grano. Normalmente esa es una actitud que me agrada, pero me temo que aún no sé ni su nombre, su majestad"- dijo Axel, sacando a la luz unos modales que reservaba para ocasiones como esta.

"Me sorprende tu educación a pesar de tener tan corta edad"- elogió él. "Mi nombre es Othar"

"Mi educación es completamente mérito de mi madre, su majestad. El motivo por el que me encuentro ante usted es para pedirle ayuda"

"Y… ¿en qué podría necesitar ayuda un héroe de guerra como tú?"- genuinamente interesado.

"Verá, por un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, ya no lucho en nombre de los Dioses en la actual guerra. A pesar de ello, no la he abandonado del todo. Según me explicó mi madre durante mis últimos momentos como capitán de la octava división del ejército de los Dioses, los Diablos planean recuperar la ventaja que perdieron por mis acciones en el sistema Doragon atacando la Tierra. Supongo que sabrá que ninguna especie terrícola participa en la batalla; no obstante, este planeta es una de las principales fuentes de materias primas de los Dioses, además del lugar favorito para relajarse de la Diosa Amaterasu, por lo que perderlo sería un duro golpe"- explicó.

"Entiendo, pero no veo cómo te ha llevado eso hasta aquí"

"Eso está relacionado con mi abandono del ejército divino. Una batalla a campo abierto entre las dos potencias acabaría con la vida en la Tierra, y mi objetivo es evitar eso a toda costa. Lo que planeo es recibir entrenamiento de las razas guerreras del planeta para pulir mi técnica y así poder acabar con cualquier Dios o Diablo que ponga un solo pie en la Tierra… bueno, excepto con Amaterasu, que de hecho lleva pasando su tiempo libre aquí desde siglos antes de mi nacimiento, así que no sería justo por mi parte quitarle su lugar de recreo"- razonó.

"Es un noble objetivo el que persigues, pero nosotros somos una raza pacífica"- respondió tras pensar unos minutos.

"Con todo el respeto, me cuesta creer eso, su majestad"- dijo Axel.

"¿Por qué?"- mostrándose enfadado porque el joven dudase de su palabra.

"Porque sus soldados me recibieron oscureciendo el cielo con flechas"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"Ah… perdónalos, es que casi siempre que alguien se acerca por aquí es para atacarnos"- con otra gotita.

"No tiene importancia. En cualquier caso, no pensaba pedir un entrenamiento completo, lo único que busco es que me enseñen combate a larga distancia y sigilo"- explicó el híbrido.

Tras otros minutos de silencio, el rey habló de nuevo. "Está bien, joven Axel. Nosotros, los elfos de la luz, te entrenaremos en las disciplinas que has solicitado con el fin de que seas capaz de salvar la Tierra"- accedió el rey Othar.

"Me alegra oír eso, su majestad. Me gustaría empezar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento"

"Claro, claro, empiezas mañana"- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. "A cambio, me gustaría que me hicieses un pequeño favor"

"¿Qué clase de favor?"- levantando una ceja.

"Lo primero que debo saber es tu edad"

"13 años, aunque la semana que viene cumplo 14"- informó sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

"Vaya… pensaba que eras mayor…"- pensativo. "Bueno, considerando que tu madurez mental y el hecho de que eres inmortal la edad no es tan importante"

"Coincidimos, pero no sé a qué viene esto"

"Verás, ya tengo 84 años, de los cuales 65 he sido rey de los elfos de la luz. Estoy muy mayor y muy cansado como para seguir en el cargo, pero lo estoy aguantando hasta que mi hija esté lista para relevarme. Ya tiene la edad necesaria para ser reina, que son 17 años, pero hay un requisito que no cumple. Para que un príncipe o una princesa ascienda al trono debe tener una relación estable"

"Una regla curiosa, pero aun no entiendo por qué me incumbe"- ligeramente irritado.

"Tranquilo, joven híbrido, a eso voy. Mi hija estuvo a punto de ser violada hace dos años y desde entonces no se fía de ningún hombre aparte de mí y de su hermano pequeño, y lo que te pido a cambio de tu entrenamiento es que salgas un par de veces con ella y le demuestres que no todos los hombres son malos… ¿estás bien?"- viendo con nerviosismo que sus músculos se tensaban y tenían pequeños espasmos, su Onigan brillaba intensamente mientras se podían distinguir ligeros reflejos verdosos, y ligeras corrientes eléctricas aparecían alrededor de su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

"¡No estoy bien! ¿¡Dónde está!?"

"¿Q-Quién?"- ahora aterrado, sobre todo al notar el temblor del suelo y tras mirar por la ventana y ver las nubes negras que empezaban a cubrir el cielo… nubes que hace unos segundos no estaban ahí.

"¡El violador!"- mientras su pelo empezaba a temblar y parecía adquirir mechones dorados.

"¡M-Muerto, está muerto! ¡Lo mandé ejecutar!"- a punto de echarse a llorar de miedo.

Las palabras del rey parecieron calmar a Axel, que recuperó el color normal de ojos y pelo, además de perder los relámpagos ocasionales e incluso se despejó el cielo.

"¡Padre! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? ¿¡Estás bien!?"- exclamó una mujer entrando de golpe que Axel no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta y respirando hondo para calmarse del todo.

"S-Sí cariño, no te preocupes. A-Axel… ¿qué ha pasado?"- preguntó aún un poco temeroso.

"No estoy seguro"- respondió en voz baja. _"¿Sabes qué ha pasado?"_

" _No… pero tu energía aumentaba rápidamente con cada segundo. Parecía que no iba a dejar de crecer"_ \- contestó Rebellion, que había pasado un mal rato pensando en que le pudiese estar ocurriendo algo malo a su amo.

" _Entonces tengo una teoría"_ \- dijo pensativo. 'Putos violadores. Ojalá pudiese arrancarles los huevos a todos'- pensó enfadado.

"¿Quién es él, padre?"- dijo la mujer con un toque de miedo en su voz.

"Es Axel Blaze, hijo del Diablo Morti y la Diosa Shinigami. Ha venido a recibir entrenamiento en sigilo y combate a larga distancia para salvar a la Tierra del terrible destino que le espera si Dioses y Diablos luchan aquí. Axel, ella es mi hija, Celestine"- haciéndole un gesto al híbrido para que se girase a verla.

Cuando lo obedeció, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer cuya belleza sólo era comparable a la de Kushina, Amaterasu o su propia madre. Era un poco más alta que él, tenía la piel blanca, el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, unos grandes pechos copa D o DD y unos preciosos ojos verde jade que lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

"Un placer, princesa Celestine"- dijo Axel hincando una rodilla y extendiendo una mano.

Celestine miró a su padre, que asintió tranquilizadoramente. "I-Igualmente"- dijo nerviosa entregándole su mano, y no pudiendo reprimir un gritito de miedo cuando la besó.

"No se preocupe, milady, preferiría morir mil veces antes que hacerle daño"- dijo levantándose y soltando su mano dejándole una suave caricia.

"Bueno Axel, ¿por qué no nos dejas un momento a solas a mi hija y a mí?"- dijo el rey, satisfecho con el comportamiento del híbrido hasta el momento.

"Claro, su majestad. De todas formas tengo un asunto que tratar en Konoha antes de poder empezar mi entrenamiento"

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando estés aquí mañana a las 7 de la mañana"

"Aquí estaré"- respondió antes de teletransportarse a Konoha.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_

 **Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo de "Un Dios entre humanos"… aunque el título ya no tiene mucho sentido. Aun así creo que queda mejor que "Un híbrido entre terrícolas"**

 **En este capítulo vemos un poco de la naturaleza sádica de Axel y cómo por fin encuentra a la primera de las cuatro razas a las que va a pedir entrenamiento para cumplir su objetivo.**

 **Le daré un caramelito imaginario a quien adivine lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando Axel enfureció durante su reunión con el rey Othar.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "La historia de Shawn Senju" y "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que será la próxima en ser actualizada.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**

 **NOTA AÑADIDA EL 02/09/2015: 4 días desde que subí el último capítulo (este) y aún no tiene ninguna visita. Esto hace mucho más fácil lo que voy a decir. Yo escribo porque me gusta, pero desde hace un tiempo esta historia ha perdido ese algo especial que me hace disfrutar al escribir. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que llevo varios días planteándome abandonar esta historia, ya que no quiero escribir por compromiso con los lectores. Dicho esto, y viendo el poco éxito que tiene, este fanfic queda abandonado. Puede que algún día lo retome, pero es improbable. Eso era todo.**


End file.
